Crimen Durante una Visita
by Loka-Bones
Summary: Tras el complicado caso, Booth a despertado del coma, pero no recuerda nada d los ultimos 4 años. Esta situación le afectará más de lo que creia a Brennan. Sentimientos dispares que iran surgiendo.Por su parte, Sully sigue intentado reconquistar a Brennan
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Todo apuntaba a que hoy iba a ser un día normal en la vida de Brennan, pero Ángela sabía que no iba a ser así, ésta esperaba ansiosa ver aparecer a su mejor amiga por el Jeffersonian, pero se retrasaba

**-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará**?-preguntó Hodgins que estaba con Ángela

**-No lo sé, pero espero decírselo yo antes de que lo vea**

Brennan había aparcado el coche y se dirigía al Instituto, hoy por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz, era algo irracional que ni ella misma comprendía pero era así, cruzó las puertas y cogió algunos informes para ponerse al día de lo que tenía que hacer. Ángela estaba besando a Hodgins cuando vio aparecer a su amiga

**-¡Mierda!**-exclamó, Hodgins se olió el aliento

**-Si no huele tan mal**- entonces se dio cuenta de porque había reaccionado así Ángela

Ángela corrió detrás de su amiga**- ¡Brennan! ¡Brennan!-** la gritaba

Brennan que estaba embobada leyendo los informes hizo caso omiso a su amiga- **Ahora no Ángela**

**-Brennan espera un momento**

Brennan seguía avanzando, quedaba menos para su despacho, Ángela insistía- **Brennan ha venido…**

Se oyó un ruido, provenían de los informes que llevaba Brennan en la mano, habían caído al suelo

**-¿Sully?- **

Ángela supo que no había nada que hacer, había llegado demasiado tarde, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- ¿Es que no te alegras de verme?**

**- Si pero…no sé, no te esperaba, bueno no hasta dentro de…**

Sully la interrumpió**- Ya ha pasado un año ¿no te acuerdas?**

**-¿Ya un año? Que rápido pasa el tiempo**- Sully se acercó a ella y la abrazó

Brennan, bueno su cabeza, no paraba de pensar, porque se comportaba así, ¿no era Sully el hombre perfecto? Y ahora que había vuelto ¿Por qué no debía estar feliz? ¿Tenía razón Gordon Wyatt cuando dijo que no estaba lista para llevar una vida insustancial o era verdad que sentía algo por…?

**-Booth!!!-** exclamó Sully que le vio aparecer

**- Sully, ¿ qué te haces aquí?-** le abrazó- **Ya has terminado tu año sabático?¿Que te trae por aquí?-** miró a Brennan- **Bueno supongo el que-** rió- **Tío, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tenemos un caso y tenemos que irnos**- miró a Brennan, que parecía estar en la inopia- **bueno, si quieres quedarte y venir más tarde lo comprendería**

Brennan respondió al instante **– No, me necesitáis**- se acercó a Sully y le dio un beso en la mejilla**- Ya hablaremos después, ¿vale?**

Sully se quedó solo en el despacho, la verdad no esperaba una calurosa bienvenida por parte de Brennan, pero esperaba tanto equivocarse que no sabía cómo encajar que tuviera razón

Brennan caminaba junto a Booth hacia la calle, vio a Ángela**- Ya hablaremos tu y yo- **le dijo.

Ángela tardó en responder**- Intenté avisarte- **y supo que no le había sentado muy bien la visita de Sully

**- Ey, ha vuelto Sully, contenta ¿no?- **dijo Booth

**- Bueno, sí no sé**

**- ¿Como que no sabes? ¿No era Sully el hombre perfecto?- **las palabras que salían de la boca de Booth para el eran falsas, pues realmente el no pensaba así y por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea de que Brennan y Sully volviesen

- **No es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas**

**- Ey, ey…no empieces**

**- ¿Empezar qué?-** dijo Brennan extrañada

**- A culparme a mí, yo no tuve nada que ver ni lo tengo, solo intento ayudarte**

**- Pues no lo hagas, no lo necesito**- una pausa- **Gracias de todas formas**

Booth tenía razón no era culpa suya, pero no debía entrometerse ¿o sí? Para eso estaban los amigos ¿y entonces por qué le molestaba que se entrometiera? Si Booth era su amigo ¿Por qué la molestaba que le preguntará por Sully?

Llegaron a la escena del crimen, era un instituto. Un policía les estaba esperando a la entrada, les guió hasta el sótano y allí estaba el cuerpo, entre el cemento

**- ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo?-** preguntó Brennan

**- Unos adolescentes, ya sabe…la caldera, el fuego, la pasión…-** contestó el policía

**- Si, jaja-** rió Booth

Brennan miraba a ambos hombres con cara de incredulidad

**- Brennan ya sabes bajaron a echar un polvete, lo normal a esta edad**

**- No lo normal no, yo no me dedicaba a eso y ¿Por qué han encontrado ahora el cadáver?**

**- Pues no sé si tendrá algo que ver, pero estas haciendo obras en las instalaciones y ha debido dejar a la luz el cuerpo**

**- ¿Qué sabemos de la víctima?- **preguntó Booth

**- Pues por lo poco que puedo ver de los huesos, es mujer de entre 30-35 años, caucásica...Sabré más cuando lleven los restos al Jeffersonian y con el hormigón también, recuerda Booth es hormigón no cemento**

**- Si pero cemento suena mejor**- dijo recordando el caso de cabeza-cemento**- Pues pongámonos en marcha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

De vuelta en el Jeffersonian, Brennan vio a su amiga Ángela, ésta intentó huir pero no pudo escaparse, Brennan ordenó a Zack y a Hodgins que se pusieran en marcha y se dirigió a su despacho

**- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?**

**- Pero cariñó, si lo hice, pero no me escuchaste**

**- ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando?**

**- Creo que media hora o así, le dije que tardarías, que hoy entrabas más tarde pero insistió en esperarte, yo también me quedé muy sorprendido cuando le vi. Pero, ¿no estás contenta?**

**- ¡Noooo! Bueno sí, no sé. El se marchó, me dejó**

**- No cielo, tú le dejaste a él. El te ofreció un año por los paisajes más exóticos y tú lo rechazaste**

**- No estaba lista para llevar una vida insustancial**

**- ¡Ja! Eso a mí no me cuela**

**- ES verdad, me lo dijo el psicólogo de Booth. ¿No te acuerdas?**

**- Me acuerdo perfectamente, pero eso lo dijo para que pudieras seguir trabajando Booth y tú, pero ni él se lo creía**

Brennan no sabía que responder ante las insinuaciones de su amiga

**- Y ahora si me disculpas voy a intentar otorgarle un rostro a nuestra víctima**

**- Claro**- Brennan se quedó sola en el despacho pensativa sobre lo que le había dicho Ángela, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Cam

**- Ven, esto te va a interesar**

**- ¿Qué pasa Cam?-** dijo al entrar a la sala de autopsias

**- Es normal que no lo vieras por el cemento**

**- Hormigón**

**- Que más da, observa**

**- Vayaaa…**

**- Vaya, ¿Qué?-** dijo Booth que rondaba por allí

**- Nuestra víctima estaba embarazada de unos 4 meses ¿Crees que podrás sacar algo de ADN?-** preguntó a Cam

**- Será difícil queda muy poco tejido, el estado de composición es muy avanzado**

Un mensajero interrumpió en la sala**- Traigo unas flores para la Doctora Brennan, tengo orden directa de entregárselas en persona**

**- Soy yo- **contestó Brennan

**- ¿De quiénes son?- **preguntó Booth

Brennan cogió la nota del ramo y leyó _"Yo ya he descansado, es hora de que lo hagas tú, a las 15:00 en el restaurante Bulevard"_-** Son de Sully, quiera quedar para comer**

**- ¿Irás no?- **interrumpió Cam**- no puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad así- **añadió aun a sabiendas de que sus comentarios no eran bien acogidos por sus compañeros

**- La verdad, no lo sé- **Booth inocentemente esperaba un no rotundo pero era Sully y Brennan querría hablar con él

Hodgins interrumpió en la sala**- Mis queridos amiguitos- **dijo enseñando una especie de bicho**- me dicen que la fecha de la muerta debe situarse hacia las Navidades de hace 4 años**

**- Espera, hace 4 años, ¿estas seguro?-** preguntó Booth

**- Si, ¿Por qué pasa algo?**

**- El instituto donde encontraron el cadáver, estaba en construcción por esas fechas**

**- Claro**- dijeron Cam y Hodgins dándose cuenta del detalle que Booth les había contado

**- Pues yo no comprendo nada, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la victima?**

**- Pues todo. Eso significa que arrojaron el cadáver a las obras para intentar que no fuera nunca descubierto**

**- Fuera lo que fuera, no fue un accidente- **exclamó Cam

**- ¿Hay algo más que puedan decirnos tus amiguitos**?- dijo Booth siguiendo la metáfora de Hodgins

- **Pues algo extraño que sin más datos no se situarlo en un contexto, altas cantidades de incienso**

- **¿Incienso?-** preguntó retóricamente Brennan extrañada

**- ¿Hemos identificado a la victima?-** preguntó Cam

**- No todavía no, voy hablar con Ángela**- Booth hizo un amago de acompañar a Brennan y añadió- **Sola**- y se llevo el ramo de flores.


	3. Chapter 3

**CapITULO 3**

Ángela estaba terminando el boceto de la víctima, según los marcadores que Zack había colocado en el cráneo. Brennan entró con el ramo de flores de Sully

**- No hacía falta que te molestaras, no estaba enfadada**- Brennan no comprendía la gracia de su amiga

**- Son de Sully, quiere que quedemos para comer**

**- Ya me extrañaba que me comprarás flores y bueno ¿Qué vas hacer?**

**- No lo sé**

**- Ay, hoy no sabes nada, sabes lo que te digo que vas a ir a casa, te vas a cambiar, vas acudir a la cita y si surge algo más pues bienvenido sea**

**- No puedo, tengo que trabajar, además tenemos que identificar a la víctima, averiguar la causa de la muerte…**

**- Todo eso lleva su tiempo mientras tanto puedes quedar con Sully para comer**

Brennan no estaba muy convencida, pero sabía que sino acudía a comer se arrepentiría más adelante, se despidió de su amiga y cuando iba a cruzar las puertas del instituto, Booth la detuvo

**- Ey, Huesos, ¿Dónde vas?**

**- Voy a comer con Sully, cuando averigüéis algo llamarme**- y se fue dejando a Booth sin palabras, éste se sintió "abandonado" y por decirlo de alguna manera un poco "celoso"

Brennan se dirigió hacia su apartamento, abrió su armario y observó sus una comida así que tenga que ir informal pero a la vez elegante, vio un vestido de tirantes, ya se lo había puesto otras veces cuando salía con Sully, y sabia que le encantaba, se pusó unas sandalias y cogió un pequeño bolso, estaba confusa y nerviosa, sabía que había reaccionado mal por la mañana y la verdad, la vuelta de Sully no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero también sabía que al principio Sully no le cayó muy bien y necesitó tiempo para cogerle cariño, y tal vez ahora ocurría lo mismo. Llegó al restaurante Boulevard, preguntó si había una reserva a nombre de Sullivan y la acompañaron hasta su mesa, Sully se levantó, arrastró la silla como un caballero y volvió a su sitio

**- Estas preciosa con ese vestido, me encanta-** le dijo

**- Ya lo sé, me acuerdo…**

**- ¿Estas nerviosa, ocurre algo?**

**- No es nada, simplemente me resulta extraña esta situación, tu y yo…ha pasado mucho tiempo**

**- Lo sé, pero he vuelto ¿No crees…?**

**- De momento nada, dame tiempo**

Sully se quedó pensativo- **hablando de tiempo, ¿Qué ha pasado en todo este "tiempo"?**

Brennan no se animaba a contarlo todo lo que había ocurrido con su padre, su vuelta, su detención, su encarcelamiento finalmente se lo contó parcialmente sin entrar en muchos detalles tras Sully contará sus viajes y lugares que había visitado, habían entablado una buena conversación cuando sonó el teléfono de Brennan

**- ¿Si?... Vale…Ahora voy… ¿Qué?... ¿Como que vienes tu?... ¿Booth?**

En ese instante entró Booth en el restaurante, esta vez no era como la mañana, Brennan no quería escapar de nada, pero le había dicho que llamara cuando hubiera alguna novedad y así lo había hecho

**- Vamos Huesos, ya seguirás tu cita-** dijo mientras la levantaba de la mesa- **Lo siento- l**e dijo a Sully

Brennan volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sully**- Luego hablamos**

Sully observó el comportamiento de Brennan y de Booth había cambiado desde la última vez, estaban más compenetrados y sintió que algo había ocurrido entre los dos en su ausencia

**- Bueno que han averiguado**- le dijo a Booth mientras subía al coche

**- Estas guapísima con ese vestido**

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las noticias?**

**- Ah nada, solo era un comentario. Nuestra víctima se llama Kristen James, 33 años, desaparecido el 25 de diciembre de 2003, las Navidades de hace 4 años como dijo Hodgins**

**-¿Quién denunció su desaparición?**

**- Ahí está lo mejor, el cura de una iglesia cercana al instituto**

**- ¿Un cura?**

**- Si**- miró a Brennan- **¿En qué estás pensando?**

**- En incienso, ¿no utilizan mucho eso en las iglesias?**

**- Sii-** dijo dándose cuenta- **¿Crees que la mataron en la iglesia, en la casa del señor?**

**- Es probable, pero la iglesia no es la casa de nadie**

**- Huesos no empecemos**

**- Empezar que**

**- A discutir por la religión, ya hemos dejado muchas veces los puntos claros sobre este tema**

**- Si, pero no es la casa del señor**

**-Huesosss**

**- Vale, ya ya me cayó**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Booth conducía hasta la Iglesia, esperaban encontrar al cura, el padre Donovan, bajaron y entraron en la Iglesia

**- ¿lo hueles?- **preguntó Brennan

**- Si es incienso, pero ¿Cómo podemos saber que es el mismo de nuestra victima?**

**-Hodgins tendrá que analizar los componentes y si coinciden, tendremos un escenario del crimen**

**- Espero que se muestren colaboradores**

Un cura se les acercó

**- ¿El padre Donovan?- **preguntó Booth-** Soy Seeley Booth, agente del FBI- **dijo enseñando la placa**- y ella es mi compañera la Doctora Temperance Brennan**

**- Si soy yo, ¿Del FBI? ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?**

**- ¿Conocía a esta mujer?-**dijo enseñándole la foto de la victima

**- ¡Kristen! ¿Está bien? ¿La han encontrado?- **dijo en un tono emotivo dejando ver que mantenía una relación estrecha con la victima

**- No, me temo, padre, que Kristen ha muerto- **le dijo Booth

**- ¿Qué? No puede ser, era tan joven ¿Donde la han encontrado? ¿Cuando murió?**

**- En el instituto del barrio, murió en las Navidades de hace 4 años- le dijo Brennan**

**- Hace 4 años, entonces no desapareció, la mataron**

**- Estamos investigando su asesinato ¿De qué conocía a la victima?**

**- Éramos buenos amigos del instituto, nuestros caminos se separaron, pero manteníamos el contacto**

**-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?- **preguntó Brennan

**- Si no recuerdo mal- **se le notaba afectado por la noticia**- la semana anterior a la Navidad de hace 4 años**

**- ¿Por qué denunció su desaparición? **– preguntó Booth

**- Siempre acudía a la misa del gallo, además habíamos quedado para comer por Navidades, la llamé pero no me lo cogió ¿Pero están seguros que es ella?- **no terminaba de creerse la noticia

**- Me temo que sí- **afirmó Brennan

**- ¿Puede decirnos quién querría matar a Kristen?**

**- ¿A Kristen? Nadie, no tenía enemigos**

**- ¿Dónde trabajaba?**

**- Era camarera en un bar llamado Paradise**

**- ¿Tenía novio?-** preguntó Brennan

**- Que yo sepa no**- dijo con dificultades

**- Gracias, padre**- dijo Booth

**- Por favor, manténgame informado, ella era mi amiga**

Brennan y Booth salieron de la iglesia, pero Brennan no estaba contenta, había algo en el cura que la había desconcertado, como le había costado decir que no tenia novio y tampoco preguntó por qué queríamos saberlo, no sabía si transmitirle sus dudas a Booth, el creería que lo diría por el hecho de ser cura, pero ahora mismo eso para ella era irrelevante

**- creo que deberíamos investigar más a ese cura-** se animó a decir Brennan

**-¿pero por qué? Si se ha mostrado colaborador**

**- No sé, hay algo extraño**

**- ¿Por qué es cura ya debe haber algo extraño?**

**- No es eso**

**- Claro que sí, tienes una idea preconcebida y no eres objetiva**

**- Soy bastante objetiva y te hablo desde los hechos, sudoración, dificultades respiratorias**

Booth la interrumpió**- Eso ¿Cuándo? No lo he visto**

**- ¡Por qué solo ha sido con una pregunta!**

**- ¿Cuál?**

**- La de si tenía novio**

**- Le daría pavor hablar de esas cosas, además es un cura ¿para qué tendría que mentir?**

**- Ahora quién es el subjetivo**

**- A ver, Huesos, ¿y qué tiene que ver que haya mentido en eso?**

**- Pues puede ser, sino para que hubiera mentido, nos podría haber dicho quién es el padre**- Brennan observó como Booth no se dirigía hacia el Jeffersonian- ¿**A dónde vamos?**

**- A ver al chaval ¿o no te acuerdas?**

**- ¿Hoy teníamos cita con el Doctor Sweet?**

**- Si, Huesos, ¡Qué lata!**

A Brennan no le apetecía ir, quería poder seguir hablando con Sully, quería comprobar si la llama del amor se volvería a encender, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello, en ese año habían pasado muchas cosas, cosas que hacían que ya no fuera lo mismo y bueno Booth tampoco quería ir, pero es que nunca quería.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Entraron en la sala, Sweet les saludó y ellos contestaron, se sentaron y se quedaron callados, Sweet comenzó la sesión

**- Bueno, ¿Ha pasado algo importante desde nuestra última sesión?**

**- No**- contestó Brennan y Booth afirmó con la cabeza

**- Si, que ha pasado**

**- ¿El qué?-** preguntó Sweet

**- Sully**- dijo Booth

**- ¿Sully?-** preguntó Sweet

Brennan miró a Booth y le susurró**- Eso, no tiene nada que ver**

**- Tiene que verrr**

**- Con Sully, ¿se refiere a la vuelta del agente Sullivan?-**Brennan miró a Sweet con cara de incredulidad**- Esta todo en los informes, ¿pueden explicarme como les afecta la vuelta de Sullivan?**

- **No sé-** dijo Brennan

**- Así esta todo el día, ya no sabe nada**

**- Es que no sé- **dijo quejándose Brennan

**- Según mis informes, el agente Sullivan y usted estuvieron saliendo varios meses, el la ofreció irse un año en barco y usted lo rechazó ¿Cuál fue la razón?**

**-¿Todo eso viene en los informes**?- preguntó sorprendido Booth

**- La razón debe venir también en el informe, resulta que no estaba preparada para llevar una vida insustancial, nos lo dijo el Doctor Gordon Gordon Wyatt**

**- Bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero quiero que diga si es esa la razón o hubo otro motivo**

**- ¿Qué otro motivo iba haber? Sully era el hombre perfecto, nos queríamos, si es esa la razón ¿cual sino iba a ser?**

**- El agente Booth**

**- Por ahí chaval no te metas, ya quedo claro que yo no tuve nada que ver, si yo la dije que se fuera con él**

**- Cuando me refiero a que la causa fue usted, no digo que la obligara a quedarse, sino que ella era incapaz de abandonarle**

Brennan y Booth se quedaron callados, se miraron de reojo

- **Booth es solo mi compañero, no creo que eso fuera la causa, además el podría encontrar a otra compañera**

**- Huesos, tiene razón**- sonó el teléfono de Booth, le llamaban del Jeffersonian- **Nos vamos, chaval**

**- creo que deberíamos incidir en este tema, vengan cuanto antes.**

Cuando salieron de la sala, Brennan quiso romper el hielo que se había formado en la sala, allí se había sentido muy incomoda

**-¿Quién era?**

**- Era Ángela, quiere enseñarnos algo que ha encontrado y además Zack quería hablar contigo- **subieron al coche

**- Lo de antes, ¿no creerás que era verdad?- **dijo tímidamente Brennan

**- ¿Lo que ha dicho el chaval? Bua, no sabe de lo que habla, estos críos- **aunque Booth tenía miedo que fuera verdad, y si Brennan no se había ido por él, entonces él era responsable del destino de Brennan

Brennan tampoco sabía que pensar, hoy estaba muy dudosa, pero le desconcertaba mucho que Sweet pensara que la causa por la no se fue con Sully, fuera Booth

Al llegar al Jeffersonian, Ángela los llamó a su despacho

**- ¿Qué era eso tan importante?-** preguntó Brennan

**- He estado investigando en internet, e-mails de la victima y he encontrado varias fotos interesantes- **Ángela les enseño las fotos, en ellas aparecía la victima con un hombre en actitud bastante cariñosa incluso besándose- **Creo que el era su novio**

**- Bueno, has encontrado un posible padre para el bebe, pero creo que no es tan importante**

**- Si que lo es**- afirmó Booth- **Se trata de Eduardo López un conocido narcotraficante, puede que la mataran por un asunto de drogas**

**- No sacamos conclusiones precipitadas**

**- Es solo una posibilidad, haré algunas llamadas**

**- ¿Eso es todo?**- preguntó Brennan

**- De momento si- **pensó un momento- **¿qué tal con Sully?-** dijo Ángela con voz picarona

**- Bastante bien**- comenzó a narrar Brennan- **hasta que Booth nos interrumpió**

**- Booth!!!-** dijo Ángela

**- Eh, eh que yo no soy culpable de nada, Huesos dijo que la avisara cuando tuviéramos algo**

**- Aun así, podría haber ido tu solo**

**- Booth tiene razón, yo le pedí que me avisara**

**-¿Es que hoy todo el mundo quiere echarme la culpa de lo de Sully?**- susurró

**-¿Que has dicho Booth?**

**- Nada, nada**

**- ¿A que se refiere, Brennan?-** insistió Ángela

**- Es que el Doctor Sweet**- Brennan no quería hablar del tema, de daba vergüenza, pero si parecía que no le daba importancia, igual los otros no se lo darían**- cree que la razón por la razón por la que no me fui con Sully fue Booth, absurdo no crees?**

**- Muy absurdo**- dijo Booth

**- Cada vez me cae mejor ese Sweet**- susurró Ángela

Gracias a todos los que comentais, me agrada mucho que os guste. Un saludo


	6. Chapter 6

**Deberás gracias a todos los que teneis un rato y os pasais por aquí, me agradan mucho vuestros reviews**

**CAPITULO 6**

**- ¿Ángela?**

**-¿Qué?**

**- Absurdo, ¿no?**

- **Si, si. Muy absurdo**- Ángela se rió, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho pero lo hizo para darle la razón a su amiga- **Brennan-** ésta a punto de marcharse- **Zack creo que quería hablar contigo**

Brennan buscó a Zack por el instituto, le encontró observando detenidamente los huesos de la victima

**- Hola-** dijo saludándole- **Ángela me ha dicho que querías verme**

**- Si, Doctora-** dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Brennan**- Primero quería confirmarle que los huesos establecen la fecha de la muerte según dijo Hogdins, también he observado pequeñas roturas en la muñeca izquierda, seguramente debido a que la arrastraran algún lugar y opuso resistencia**

**- ¿ Has podido establecer la causa de la muerte?**

**- Se fracturó el cuello, cayó de bruces, se golpeo con la barbilla. Murió al instante**

**- Puede que queden restos del objeto en la barbilla, avisa a Hogdins, ¡buen trabajo Zack!**

Ya había caído la tarde, Booth había hecho algunas llamadas, Eduardo era muy buscado y debían andar con mucho cuidado, además era bastante difícil de localizar, por suerte casi siempre estaba en el Bar Paradise, donde trabajaba la víctima, hacia las 0.00, daba una vuelta para tantear el camino y traficaba con algunas personas. Booth le contó sus hallazgos a Brennan y le preguntó

**- ¿Tienes algo que hacer a la noche?**

**- No ¿Por qué?- **contestó ella

**- Porque a las 0.00 nos vamos de redada, aun hay tiempo¿ Vamos al Dinner a tomar algo, un café?**

**- Ve tu y ahora voy yo ¿no pretenderás que vaya de redada con estas pintas?**

Booth observó a Brennan, aun llevaba el vestido que se había puesto para la cita con Sully, estaba tan guapa y le sentaba tan bien, que ni se había dado cuenta que aun lo tenía puesto

**- ¿quién sabe igual ligas y todo?-** y entonces le vino a la mente una idea

**- Ja, que gracioso**

**- No en serio, este vestido no, pero el que te pusiste para el caso de Las Vegas igual nos sirve para el interrogatorio con Eduardo**

**- ¿Pretendes utilizarme como señuelo?**

**- Si lo dices así suena muy mal, simplemente llamarás su atención, seguro que tienes alguna razón objetiva**

Brennan pensó- **El macho alfa se vuelve vulnerable al ver una posible hembra con la que reproducirse, el nivel de testosterona aumenta, y hace disminuir sus reflejos, buscando conquistar y agradar a su futura presa**

Booth observaba atónito a Brennan, no llega a comprender nada

**- ¿Entonces lo harás?**

**- Pero si es lo que acabo de decir**

**-¿ Pues te espero o te acompaño?**

**-Puedo ir yo solita**

Brennan se marchó y Booth se dirigió a la cafetería, se sentó en su mesa habitual y pidió un café, encima de la mesa tenía el expediente del caso de la víctima y el de Eduardo, intentaba averiguar como una chica así había acabado con un tío así, leía atentamente los papeles buscando algo que los relacionara. Para empezar tenían las fotos que Ángela había encontrado y segundo el Bar Paradise. Aparentemente, esas eran las únicas conexiones entre ambos y con los datos que tenían no podía relacionarles más. Seguía leyendo cuando notó que alguien se sentó enfrente

**-¿Ya estas lista, preciosa?- **dijo riéndose creyendo que la persona que se había sentado era Brennan

**- Bueno eso de preciosa no va conmigo**

**- ¡Sully!- **dijo al darse cuenta de que era él**- creía que eras Brennan. **Sully no comprendió, porque tenía que estar lista Brennan y porque la llamaba "preciosa", ya había observado cosas extrañas, cosas distintas.

**- Por cierto ¿Dónde está?**

**- Ha ido a su casa, tenemos que trabajar, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?**

**- He estado buscándola, como os fuisteis así. Como no la encontraba supuse que estarías por aquí**

**- Hemos tenido un día bastante ajetreado, pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal?- **Booth le preguntó por cortesía.

--- ----- -----

Bueno que, ¿ Os lo esperabais?xD!! A comentar sea dicho


	7. Chapter 7

**cAPITULO 7**

Sully le hizo un breve resumen de sus viajes, el teléfono de Booth interrumpió la conversación

**-Si**

**- Booth!¿Que me pongo con el vestido?**

**- Pues unos buenos tacones, no te recojas el cuello, suelto te queda mejor y que…**

**- ¿Qué más?**

Sully alucinaba con la conversación, ¿con quien estaba hablando?

**- Que se te vea- **le daba vergüenza terminar la frase-** bien el escote**

**-Booth!**

**- Huesos, recuerda el macho alfa, vienes ya o te queda mucho?**

**- Ya voy**

Booth colgó no le mencionó que estaba con Sully, no lo consideró necesario. Sully ya no sabía que pensar, esa conversación le había desconcertado más aún

**- ¿y esa conversación?- **se atrevió a preguntar

**- Eh- **dándose cuenta de cómo podía haber sonado la conversación**- no es lo que crees, es parte del trabajo- **no veía porque tenía que darle tantas explicaciones-** Vamos de redada**

**- Ya entiendo, pero…**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No sé, serán tonterías**

**- Vamos, dilo**

**- No, déjalo**

**- ¡Sully dilo!- **dijo elevando la voz, le interesaba que tenía que decirle, que eran esas tonterías

**- Entre Brennan y tú ¿ Ha pasado algo?**

**- ¿Qué?- **Booth se quedó extrañado por la pregunta, era tan ridícula-** ¿Entre Huesos y yo? Qué va ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**- No sé, cosas que he visto **

**- Si te refieres al beso, no fue nada, fue por su padre- **dijo sonrojándose, aun recordaba con pasión ese momento. Sully al escucharlo se quedó perplejo, Booth le acababa de decir, que él y Brennan se habían besado, que sus labios habían estado tan juntos que pudieron intercambiar saliva, pero ¿que tenía que ver el padre de Brennan con un beso entre los dos? ¿Sully había perdido ya a Brennan? La verdad es que la perdió hace un año cuando zarpó sin ella, siempre quiso creer que ella no fue porque no estaba preparada, aunque en el fondo sabia que por alguna extraña razón, Booth tenía algo que ver , pero aun así la quería. Booth vio la reacción de Sully y supo que había metido la pata**- Huesos no te había comentado nada ¿No?**

**- ¿Estáis juntos?- **Booth no comprendía la pregunta, le había dicho que el beso fue por algo relacionado con su padre, pero de ahí a estar juntos. Se paró a pensar la situación hipotética en la que salía con Brennan y lo peor es que no le desagradaba, al revés incluso le atraía la idea, pero ella era Huesos, su Huesos, pero Huesos, su amiga, su compañera, su compañ hacía mucho tiempo le dijo a Brennan que salir con gente del trabajo era un error. Seguía pensando cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que parar, no tenía que seguir por ahí, había sido un error y además Sully esperaba respuesta

**- No, que va ¿Qué te hacer pensar eso?**

**- No sé, ya te he dicho que eran tontería aunque…- **seguía confuso ¿Se habían besado? Pero aunque fuera así, el no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirle nada a Brennan, aunque en el fondo aún la deseaba

**- Aunque ¿Qué?**

**- No entiendo por qué os besasteis**

**- ¿Por qué se lo has contado?- **dijo Brennan que acababa de llegar a la mesa del Dinner y había escuchado a Sully

Los dos se giraron y miraron a Brennan, se quedaron callados contemplando a la mujer que tenían delante, Booth la había pedido que se pusiera el vestido negro de la Vegas, y aquella vez, Brennan estaba impresionante pero es que ahora estaba aún mejor, era perfecta, llevaba unos preciosos zapatos con tacón, un mini- bolso, el pelo suelto cuya melena se movía como el viento, el vestido era tan ajustado que dejaba ver el busto de Brennan, marcaba su figura y resaltaba el trasero, los dos hombres seguían mirándola sin decir nada

**- ¿Pasa algo, voy mal?- **preguntó al ver las caras de los dos hombres

**- No, no , al contrario estás perfecta- **dijo Booth saliendo de su asombro

**- Booth tiene razón, estas preciosa- **dijo Sully reaccionando

Brennan se rió, al ver como habían reaccionado**-Muchisimas gracias**- después se dio cuenta de que Sully estaba con Booth y de que habían hablado del beso-** ¿Qué haces aquí, con Booth y hablando del beso?**

**- Te he estado buscando, supuse que estarías por aquí, pero Booth me dijo que te fuiste a cambiar. La verdad es que estas preciosa- d**ijo mirándola de nuevo

**-¿Y por qué le has contado lo del beso?-** le preguntó Brennan a Booth

Booth puso cara de haber metido la pata- **Le estaba explicando que no fue nada, creí que se lo habías contado**

**- No , no lo hice**

**- ¿Y por qué?**- preguntó Sully

- **No lo vi relevante**

**- ¿Qué tu y Booth os besarais no lo ves relevante?**

Booth y Brennan se miraron y al unisonó dijeron- **No**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Aunque en el fondo cuando Booth y Brennan se besaron algo les había hecho sentir diferentes, estaban más unidos y compenetrados. Booth miró a Sully, mientras Brennan miraba a su compañero, a continuación Brennan miró a Sully, y Booth lo miraba a ella. Sully observó la reacción y se dio cuenta de que aunque ellos no lo reconocieran había algo más que trabajo entre los dos, no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Brennan, pero veía inútil luchar por una relación que no tendría futuro

**- Creo que tenéis que trabajar, ya estaremos otro día, por cierto estas guapísima Tempy**- la dijo en forma de despedida

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido por Booth- **Vamos, Huesos, que llegamos tarde**

Brennan cogió su mini-bolso que había apoyado en la mesa, subió al coche- **No sé si lo haré bien**

- **Solo tienes que conseguir que te ofrezca algo ilegal como drogas, entonces le tendremos atrapado- miró a su compañero de nuevo**- y no creo que tarde mucho

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- ¿Por qué lo voy a decir? Porque estas impresionante**

**-¿De veras?**

**- Yo me rendiría a tus pies**- después pensó lo que había dicho, Brennan rió

**- Gracias**- dijo sonrojándose

**- Siento haber metido la pata con Sully**

**- Buah no importa, tarde o temprano se habría enterado**

**- Creo que se ha cabreado**

**- Pues no tiene motivo, yo soy libre para hacer lo que me apetezca**

Booth sonrió, de alguna manera sentía que Brennan le había elegido a él, en vez de a Sully y eso le gustaba

**- ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Sully?-** se atrevió a preguntar, le aterraba una respuesta afirmativa, ya no sabía lo que rondaba por su cabeza, tenía a su lado a su Huesos, estaba impresionante y había empezado a mirarla con unos ojos que no correspondían a un compañero "Para!" pensó, había momentos en los que se sentía incomodo con Brennan y este era uno de ellos, tenía que reconocer que Brennan no era una simple compañera, había algo más entre ellos, una gran amistad

Brennan lo miró ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta?¿Por qué le interesaba todo lo relacionado con Sully? Era Booth el que preguntaba pero la verdad es que no sabía cuál era la respuesta

- **No lo sé, lo único que se´-**paró a pensar si lo que iba a decir era verdad

**-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-** se apresuró a preguntar Booth

**- Lo único que sé….es que no será como antes**

Booth quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de Brennan

Llegaron al Bar Paradise, bajaron del coche- ¿**Estas lista?¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?**

**- Si aunque no estoy muy segura**

**- Mira llegamos a la barra, bailamos un poco y te acercas**- Brennan asintió con la cabeza

Al entrar al bar había bastante ambiente, tenían la música un poco elevada y Brennan recordó aquella vez que fue con Ángela a una discoteca y encontraron un cadáver, Brennan se quedó quieta en medio de la pista, mirando de manera poco disimulada si veía a Eduardo, la canción que sonaba era del estilo de un Twist y Booth cogió a Brennan para bailar

**- Huesos , sé un poco más disimulada-** dijo mientras daba una vuelta a Brennan

**- Estoy buscando a Eduardo**

**- Hazlo mientras bailas, será menos cantoso**

Alrededor de los dos se había formado un pequeño círculo, la verdad es que bailaban muy bien el Twist y los hombres se devoraban a Brennan mientras las mujeres lo hacían con Booth

**- Booth, la gente nos está mirando**

**- Tú sigue bailando, solo tienen envidia**

**-¿Envidia de qué?**

**- De cómo bailamos y de …nuestras parejas**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Que…**- miró a Brennan, la verdad es que nadie se resistiría a bailar con ella, estaba verdaderamente hermosa**- Que nuestra táctica está funcionando, todos los hombres quieren estar contigo**

**- Pero ahora estoy solo contigo no puedo estar con todos los hombres ,es imposible y no quiero estar con nadie más**

**-¿ Nadie más?-** se preguntó Booth

La canción terminó, Booth agarró a Brennan por la cintura la giró y la inclino hacia abajo, Booth acercó su cabeza a la de Brennan, la gente que estaba alrededor aplaudió, mientras los labios de Booth estaban tan cerca de los de Brennan, que podía sentir su aliento, la situación eran incomodo para ambos y fue interrumpida cuando Brennan vio a Eduardo y se dirigió hacia él, dejando a Booth con la miel en los labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Brennan se había liberado de la posición en la que se encontraba tras ver a Eduardo, estaba en la barra, Brennan se puso a su derecha y pidió una copa, colocó su cuerpo de tal manera que Eduardo lo pudiera ver en todo su esplendor, y había conseguido llamar su atención, cogió la copa y se giró para verle los ojos, tenía ante ella a un peligroso narcotraficante y posible asesino, pero debía esconder sus prejuicios para que la "misión" se cumpliera, le habían dado una pajita con la copa y se quedó delante de él bebiéndola sensualmente, Booth se había acercado a la barra para tener vigilada a Brennan, no se fiaba de Eduardo y puede que un falso paso pusiera la vida de su compañera en peligro, ver a Brennan de esa manera le hacía plantearse hasta que punto había sido buena idea lo de "conquistarle"

. Eduardo se acercó a la oreja de Brennan y le susurró- **Vamos algún lugar más intimo**

Brennan se acercó a su oreja y le preguntó- ¿**Qué tienes que ofrecerme?**

Eduardo le mostro su cuerpo y Brennan insistió- **¿Solo eso?-** Eduardo quería estar con esa mujer así que le enseño un paquete de cocaína, Brennan sonrió, cogió a Eduardo y le guio a su compañero con los ojos, entraron en un baño, Eduardo se iba a abalanzar contra Brennan, cuando Booth entró de un portazo, le cogió

**- Ni la toques**- y le enseño la placa

Brennan había cerrado la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera

**- De qué coño va esto- **dijo Eduardo

Brennan rebuscó en los bolsillos de Eduardo y le mostró a Booth, el paquete de cocaína- **Eduardo, Eduardo, con posesión de drogas, ¿que quieres que te arrestemos?**

**- ¿Qué ostias queréis?**

**- Solo queremos hablar-** dijo Brennan

**- Si claro por eso te comportas como una zorra**

**- La hemos encontrado**- dijo Brennan mostrándole la foto en la que aparecían la víctima y el besándose

- **Ah Kristen, hace mucho tiempo de eso, pues díganla que me debe dinero**

**- Está muerta-** dijo seriamente Booth- ¿**Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?**

**- Um, creo que la semana anterior a Navidad pero no estoy seguro del año**,**fue la última vez que vino a trabajar**

**- Fue en 2004**

**- Pues eso…**

**- ¿Mantenía una relación seria con Kristen?**

**- Bueno seria, seria**

**- ¿Sabia que estaba embarazada?**

**- Si, pero yo no era el padre, Kristen tenía otros con quienes estar**

**- Puedes decirnos su nombres**

**-Pues clientes, ya sabe**

**- Nos puedes dar la lista con los clientes**

**- De hace 4 años? Están borradas**

**- Si Kristen era su camarera, su rollo y le debía dinero, porque el que denunció la desaparición de Kristen fue un cura y no usted**

**- ¿Qué cura?- **preguntó muy interesado

**- El padre Donovan, que importa ahora eso, puede responder a la pregunta**

**- Sabiendo mis antecedentes me acusarían a mí y además yo creía que había huido, y si no les importa, he colaborado y tengo que seguir "trabajando"- **dijo yéndose rápidamente como si tuviera prisa

**- ¿Para esto me visto así? No le hemos sacado nada**- dijo furiosa Brennan

**- ¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? No tengo pruebas, no podía hacer más**- exclamó Booth bastante furioso, Eduardo era su única baza y no tenían nada

Ambos salieron del bar muy disgustados, esa pobre mujer había sido asesinada y tenían muy poco, subieron al coche y se dirigieron al instituto Jeffersonian

**- Tal vez Hodgins ya haya comparado el incienso- **dijo Brennan con esperanza

**-Si fuera así tendríamos escenario del crimen e igual investigando, algo más averiguaríamos**

Condujeron con la cabeza abajo, pensando en sus cosas, pero esta vez ambos pensamientos eran iguales, Sully y la víctima, ambos pensaban en la pobre fortuna que le llevo a Kristen a relacionarse con tipejos como Eduardo y a morir de aquella manera, otro pensamiento era el de Sully, Brennan se preguntaba si sentí algo por él y Booth también se preguntaba si ella aun lo quería. Llegaron al instituto, un poco cansados, eran las 00:45, a veces solían estar noches sin dormir resolviendo casos, pero hoy era un día especial, hoy no solo estaban cansados físicamente sino psíquicamente, que era aun peor, pero algo más les esperaba, al llegar al despacho de la doctora, la escena de la mañana se repetía con unos ligeros cambios, Sully estaba allí esperando junto a Sweet

- **¿Qué hacéis aquí?-** preguntó Brennan

**- Vaya doctora…, de donde viene…está preciosa- **dijo Sweet sin dar crédito a lo que veía, tenía delante a una espectacular Temperance Brennan, que en esos mismos instantes se había convertido en la mujer más hermosa del mundo

**- Hemos estado de redada**- dijo Booth**-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es muy tarde**

**- Nunca es tarde para que hablemos y mejor si están los implicados**

**- Ahora? Es tarde y tenemos que trabajar**- dijo Brennan a sabiendas que lo único que podían hacer era esperar, pero la verdad es que las sesiones con Sweet eran tan profundas que personalmente, que ahora mismo no deseaba abrirse a tres hombres, no ni a uno ni a dos, sino a tres

**- ¿Cómo sabias que estaríamos aquí?-** preguntó Booth

**- Busqué al agente Sullivan, el me informó de sus planes y supuse que volveríais aquí**

**- ¿Supusiste?**

**- Si es un proceso psicológico, ¿Quieres que te lo expliqué?**

**- No, gracias**

**- ¿Entonces podemos volver al punto donde lo dejamos esta tarde?**

**- ¿Vais a terapia?**- preguntó Sully, interesado por las razones por las cuales ambos debían ir a terapia

Brennan y Booth se miraron**- El FBI se planteó separarnos, Sweet debía decidir si eso debía ocurrir, decretó que no, pero debíamos trabajar unos puntos subyacentes**- explicó Brennan lo mejor que pudo y quiso

**- Estábamos hablando del motivo por el cual la Doctora rechazó la invitación del agente Sullivan.**

"Mierda" pensó Brennan, tenía que salir el tema, y sobre todo en este preciso instante, en el que Sully y Booth la miraban con tal expectación esperando con gran entusiasmo su respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Sully se acercó a Brennan, la cogió por las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos

**- Nunca llegué a comprender porque rechazaste la invitación**

**- Esa cuestión es imposible de resolver, no sé porque perdemos el tiempo con ello**- dijo Booth nervioso por la escena romántica que estaba presenciando y por miedo a que Brennan aceptará algo que había negado durante mucho tiempo, que la causa fuera él. Sweets se reía, estaba presenciando algo insólito, su plan estaba funcionado, el hecho de que estuvieran los tres juntos, y les obligara hablar de sus sentimientos, hacia que se revelaran datos de los subconscientes de los tres, datos que de momento no iba a rebelar.

**- Esa respuesta la sabe ella desde el principio, pero la tiene escondida en el subconsciente y no la quiere aceptar**- dijo Sweet

**- Dímela, no me dejes con la duda**- Brennan soltó las manos de Sully, miró a Booth una y otra vez, lo veía tan nervioso, y luego se preguntó si Sweets tenía razón. Era un experto en su campo, pero no creía en la psicología y es posible que Sweet estuviera equivocado, pero y si no lo estaba,¿ y si siempre supo la respuesta, pero la ha intentado ocultar., cual es entonces la respuesta, tenía algo que ver Booth o era ajeno a ese hecho? sus dudas se acumulaban, observaba como Sully la miraba ansiosa, Sweets tenía esa sonrisa picara y Booth daba vueltas por el despacho muy nervioso

**- Tempy, he vuelto por ti, porque aun siento algo por ti, ahora mismo lo que más me importa saber es que sientes tú acerca de mí, **dijo Sully, ya no aguantaba más.

Brennan quedó pensativa, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por una muy oportuna Cam

**- Brennan, he averiguado algo bastante interesante**- al ver la reunión que había en el despacho de Brennan, creyó interrumpir- **aunque tal vez no sea nada, ya hablaremos en otro momento**

Brennan se dirigió a la puerta- **No, Cam, ¿que has averiguado?, nos habíamos quedado estancados- **Booth se acercó como un perro ansioso a que su amo le lance un hueso

**- Tras varios procesos y con esperanzas casi nulas, he obtenido el ADN del feto y se quién es el padre**

**- ¿Quién**?- dijeron Booth y Brennan a la vez

**- El cura que denunció su desaparición, el padre Donovan**

**- ¡mierda! Rápido huesos, vámonos**

**-¿ Necesitáis ayuda?**- preguntó Sweets

- **No, podremos arreglárnoslas solos, rápido ,huesos ,muévete**

**- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?**

**- Te lo explicaré por el camino, gracias Cam te debo una**- dijo Booth bastante lejos ya del despacho de Brennan

Cam, Sully y Sweets se quedaron perplejos en el despacho, después de dar esa notica, Cam se percató de la vestimenta de Brennan

**- ¿por qué iba vestida Brennan así?-** dijo Cam muy interesada pues nunca había visto a su compañera tan femenina

**- Han ido de redada**- dijeron Sweets y Sully al unísono

Ya en el coche, Brennan muy intrigada volvió a preguntar- **¿Por qué tanta prisa?**

**- ya te lo dije yo que había algo sospechoso, vaya cura teniendo relaciones por ahí**

**- Lo de sospechoso te lo dije yo, respondió raro a lo del novio, espero que no la matara porque estaba embarazada de él.**

**- Creo que él no fue el asesino, pero es probable que se esté produciendo uno en esto momentos**- miró a Brennan y está lo miró sin comprender- **Eduardo no denunció su separación y cuando le nombramos al padre Donovan, se ha escaqueado muy rápido.** Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, pero créeme si te digo que la vida de ese hombre corre peligro

**- Puede que tenga razón**- Booth la miró extrañada ¿Le estaba dando la razón? ¿Estaba confiando en su instinto?

**- Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde**

Ambos salieron apresuradamente del coche, Booth se maldecía por no haber interpretado antes la señales, todo estaba claro ahora, pero su tardanza podía haberle costado la vida a un hombre, ya era demasiado tarde pero los curas solían dormir en habitaciones instaladas en las Iglesias, Booth empuño su arma, pasaron por los bancos centrales de la Iglesia pero de repente Brennan se detuvo en uno de ellos

**- Huesos ¿Qué haces?-** la preguntó al verla agachado examinando el banco

**- Aquí hay sangre, y este banco tiene un golpe, si la sangre es de la victima tenemos un escenario del crimen, mandaré un mensaje a Zack para que tome muestras**

**- Vamos que no hay tiempo**

Tras pasar la capilla, bajaron a la planta de debajo de donde procedían unos ruidos, Booth observó como su compañera empuñaba un arma

**- ¿De dónde la has sacado?-** le preguntó, todavía llevaba el ajustado vestido que se había puesto para la redada y se preguntaba dónde podía ocultar un arma del tal tamaño

**- Son secretos de mujeres-** afirmó con cierta sonrisa en su mirada

Tras avanzar unos cuantos metros, Booth observó como Eduardo golpeaba sin cesar al padre Donovan, no se había equivocado y además oía como el padre Donovan le acusaba del asesinato de su amiga, ambos entraron apuntando a Eduardo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**- Manos arriba, FBI-** gritó Booth

**- Vaya el poli y la puta otra vez**- exclamó Eduardo casi sin inmutarse

- **Eduardo, suelta a ese hombre y baja el arma**- arma que había sacado tras notar la presencia de los agentes

**- ¿Por qué iba hacerlo?**

**- Somos 2 contra uno, no tienes nada que hacer**

Mientras Booth hablaba, Brennan miraba al cura, este la miraba y le intentaba decir algo, palabras que Brennan no comprendía "detrás", decía una y otra vez, "detrás"

**- ¿Estas seguro?-** dijo Eduardo muy confiado

En ese instante un hombre situado detrás de Brennan, la cogió por el cuello con una navaja y la quitó el arma, Brennan comprendía que el cura le estaba avisando de la presencia de ese hombre. Eduardo tenía razón ahora la superioridad era de ellos, Booth apuntaba a Eduardo pero no quitaba el ojo de encima del hombre que tenía a su compañera, la situación era tensa, esos hombres eran impredecibles, cualquier paso en vano podía poner en peligro la vida del cura, la de su amiga y la suya propia

**- Suéltala**

**-Baja el arma**

**- Os encerraremos ya veréis, habéis dejado muchas pruebas, no es tan fácil huir de las evidencias**-dijo Brennan

**- Hazla callar**- suplicó Eduardo y a continuación el hombre que sujetaba a Brennan, la propinó un puñetazo

**- Basta ya!!-** gritaba Booth, no podía soportar ver a su compañera en esa situación

El hombre que agarraba a Brennan, la tenia sujeta de tal manera que le era imposible a Brennan utilizar sus técnicas de lucha, además este no podía resistir a observar la figurara de la mujer que tenía delante, aquel vestido le resaltaba tanto el trasero, que este no pudo evitar tocárselo, Brennan se encolerizó, pero el hombres supo reducirla, aquella mujer le estaba poniendo a cien, así que inclinó la cabeza de Brennan, y sacó su lengua con la intención de lamerle el cuello

**- Ni se te ocurra**- Booth no podía permitir que abusaran de aquella manera de su compañera, en el momento en el que entró en Bar Paradise con ese vestido, se arrepintió una y otra vez, y ahora veía como un hombre quería aprovecharse de ella, no podía permitir que la hirieran de esa manera, tratándola de manera denigrante, su deber era protegerla, haría cualquier cosa por ella y si tenía que hacer algo que tanto odiaba lo haría, lo haría por su Huesos.

**- Estate quieto o…-** ante el caso omiso del hombre, Booth empleo sus conocimientos de francotirador, al inclinar la cabeza de Brennan, el hombre había dejado su hombro vulnerable, la vida de Brennan no correría peligro y no mataría al hombre, aunque si lo dejaría inmóvil y seguramente inconsciente. Así que disparó, la bala no tardó ni un segundo, en atravesar el hombro de aquel hombre, todo ocurrió muy rápido la bala hizo que el hombre cayera de espaldas, la navaja que sujetaba en su mano se deslizó por el cuello de Brennan rasgándolo pero sin llegar a perforar profundamente la conocida "yugular". Brennan automáticamente se tocó el cuello, comprobando que le salía sangre y después miró a Booth, lo miró extrañada, su cara estaba llena de furia y dolor, ella sabia perfectamente por que había disparado, había sido por protegerla a ella, la herida del cuello no era muy profunda, pero sintió como se desvanecía, rápidamente Booth acudió a sujetarla impidiéndola caer al suelo, situación que aprovechó Eduardo para huir.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**- Huesos ¿Estás bien? Lo siento yo solo quería**…- dijo Booth bastante apenado ya que había intentado protegerla de tal vulnerabilidad y solo había conseguido que se desangrará

**- Estoy bien, no es un corte profundo en la carótida-** Brennan se incorporó, como pudo, le costaba hablar, la herida estaba situada en un lugar muy peligroso unos centímetros más y en pocos minutos estaría muerta desangrada, Booth no sabia como poder ayudar a su compañera, además Eduardo se les escapaba, pero Brennan estaba herida y no podía abandonarla. Se acercó al cura y comprobó su estado

**- Yo me quedaré con él, vete**- dijo Brennan con dificultades

Booth hizo caso a su compañera, pero no sin antes asegurarse que la vida de su compañera no corría peligro, se quitó la chaqueta de su traje, y a continuación se rasgó la camisa, con el trozo rodeó con cuidado el cuello de su compañera mientras ésta le observaba con sus intensos ojos verdes, le hizo un nudo, como una especia de torniquete para evitar que saliera más sangre.

- volveré pronto, Huesos, aguanta, lo prometo- le dijo y a continuación le dio un beso en la frente en señal de cariño y protección

Tras esto corrió por las galerías de la Iglesia, al detenerse para ayudar a Brennan, había perdido unos cuantos segundos muy importantes, lo más lógico era que Eduardo intentará salir de la Iglesia, para ello Booth recorrió el camino que había hecho con Brennan en sentido contrario, corrió tan rápido como podía, estaba seguro que lo atraparía, pero aparte en su mente se formaba otra imagen, la de Brennan desvaneciéndose mientras de su cuello salía sangre. Al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de Brennan, otra imagen se dibujaba, la de Booth rasgándose la camisa para hacerle un improvisado torniquete y a continuación dando le un beso en la frente

Brennan se sujetó el cuello, comprobando que el torniquete de Booth, funcionaba, se acercó al cura para preocuparse por su estado

**- ¿Está bien?**

**- Yo la quería**- comenzó a narrar el cura mientras lloraba- **me contó en que andaba liado ese tío- **siguió llorando- **debía haberla ayudado, debía hacerlo cuando me lo pidió**- Brennan observaba a ese cura, y aunque ella no era muy especialista en temas amorosos, pudo darse cuenta de que ese hombre estaba enamorado de Kristen, de que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y que el hecho de que el pensara que podía haber evitado su muerte le producía un dolor tan grande en el pecho, que este se le salía, el cura había dejado su religiosidad de un lado y se había convertido en el hombre que siempre había estado ahí, no sabia como consolarle, ella nunca había tenido esa sensación por nadie, por una parte nunca quería sentir ese sentimiento de culpabilidad pero por otro lado era tan hermoso amar así a otro ser humano

**- Usted no pudo hacer nada por salvarlos, no se castigue, ella no la querría**

**- Salvarlos?-** dijo con la respiración entrecortada- **Yo solo quería salvarla a ella**

Brennan se dio cuenta de que el hombre desconocía que aquella mujer que tanto quería llevaba dentro de sí a una criatura fruto de su amor, ese hombre merecía saber la verdad aun a sabiendas de que eso le dolería aún más

- **Usted es un cura, no le está permitido amar a un ser terrenal, y aun así lo hizo, y aun así pecó y mantuvo relaciones con Kristen**- el cura la miraba tomando conciencia de que había hecho, pero ahora eso no le importaba, solo podía pensar en Kristen, Brennan continuó- **Kristen estaba embarazada y usted era el padre**

**- Que!!!Pero…¿de cuánto?**

**- Casi cuatro meses, físicamente no se suele apreciar**

El padre Donovan se quedó asimilando la noticia, ella estaba embarazada, ahora lo comprendía todo, porque había dejado a Eduardo, porque vino esa noche, porque le pidió tanto dinero, pero por qué no le dijo que estaba embarazada, embarazada…como podía ser y entonces recordó aquella noche, tan lejana y cercana a la vez, aquella en la que ella vino llorando y el simplemente quiso hacerla feliz, recordó la pasión con la que se entregó y el fuerte sentimiento que los unió

**- El la mató, deben atraparlo**

**- Lo haremos**- dijo y a continuación se desmayó, ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

Al mismo tiempo, Booth seguía a Eduardo, con mucho sigilo, cerca del banco donde Brennan había encontrado la sangre, allí estaba, Booth desde la capilla lo apuntó

**- Eduardo, manos arriba**- Eduardo se giró y apuntó a Booth, había un empate, ahora solo dependería de quien tuviera más reflejos

**- ¿Cómo está la puta?-** preguntó irónicamente, pues él había visto como su compañero rasgaba el cuello de Temperance

**- Muchisimimo mejor que tu compañero-** dijo Booth recalcándolo

**- Venga dispara, estamos empatados**

**- ¿Por qué la mataste, por dinero?**

**- Era una chivata, además fue un accidente**

**- Accidente no es tirarla a unas obras en construcción, te caerán unos cuanto años**

**- No lo creo.**

Los dos hombres seguían apuntándose se miraban a los ojos y a las armas sin saber bien que hacer, cualquier mínimo movimiento podría ser detectado por el otro y este dispararía sin ningún remordimiento

**- No me atraparás**- dijo secamente Eduardo- **No lo habéis hecho y no lo haréis ahora**

A continuación se oyeron dos disparan simultáneos.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Dos hombres cayeron heridos al suelo, pero al caer Eduardo, Booth pudo observar quien había sido el segundo tirador, era Sully.

_----Flash Back----_

Sully se había quedado en el despacho de Brennan junto a Sweet y a Cam, se quedó informándoles de todas sus aventuras a borde de su barco, cuando vio que Zack salía del Jeffersonian

**- Zack dónde vas a estas horas? A casa, no?**

**- Voy a la Iglesia del Padre Donovan, la Doctora me ha enviado un mensaje, han encontrado sangre**

**- Te acompaño, es peligroso andar solo a estas horas**- le dijo Sully

Sully y Zack montaron en el coche, y al llegar a la Iglesia vieron el coche de Booth al aparcado se notaba, que tenían prisas, al entrar oyeron a dos hombres discutir

**- Zack, ve detrás**- puedes ser peligroso

_--fin flash back--_

Sully desenfundo su arma y vio a un hombre apuntando a Booth, cuando el hombre disparó, Sully hizo lo mismo al unisonó, la bala mató al instante a aquel hombre pero no era el único herido, Booth había caído gravemente herido, flexionó las rodillas y cayó de lado, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, Sully y Zack corrieron al unísono hacia Booth, el cual agonizaba

**- Huesos, huesos**- decía con muchas dificultades, Booth estaba aprovechando o sus últimos momentos para avisarles de que Brennan también se encontraba herida y de que debían auxiliarla, además había roto su promesa, le había prometido a Brennan de que volvería, pero o lo haría, no hoy, y tal vez nunca.

**- Vamos aguanta, Zack llama a la ambulancia, Booth resiste**- le rogaba una y otra vez Sully, pero los ojos de Booth acabaron por cerrarse

Pasado uno días los ojos de Brennan se abrieron, se encontraba en un hospital y junto a ella estaba Sully, quiso recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero su mente estaba confusa, recordaba que le habían rajado el cuello, recordaba a Booth dándole un beso en la frente, recordaba la conversación con el cura, pero a partir de ahí todo era muy lioso, Zack y Sully la encontraban, y a continuación estaba en una ambulancia, recordaba la sedación pero ya no recordaba más, no había rastro de Booth en sus recursos, no había vuelto a por ella, se lo había prometido , y la había roto. Pero, ¿por qué?

**- Booth!!!-** gritó

Sully que se encontraba mirándola pudo ver su reacción, a continuación entró Ángela, que se encontraba fuera

**- Cariño ¿Cómo estas?-** dijo Ángela muy preocupada

**- Brennan, ¿Te encuentras bien?-** insistió Sully

**- Y Booth ¿Dónde está?-** ella solo quería saber porque Booth había roto su promesa

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? Has pasado unos días durmiendo**- dijo Sully

**- ¿Por qué no me decís que pasa con Booth?-** miró las caras de preocupación de sus amigos- **¿Y Booth? ¿Está bien, está bien?-** dijo muy alterada, haciendo que el latido de su corazón se acelerara y con ella el monitor

**- Brennan tranquilízate**- dijo Ángela acercándose a su amiga, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros para evitar que se revolviera

**- Ángela, dime ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Primero tranquilízate, no es bueno para ti, podrían saltársete los puntos**

**- Esta bien**- Dijo Brennan haciendo caso al consejo de su amiga- **pero dime cómo ésta**

**- Cariño Booth…**- no sabia como transmitirle la notica- **Booth, está…**

**- Tempy, Booth está en coma-** dijo Sully al ver incapaz a Ángela de contarle a su amiga el estado de su compañero

**- ¿Qué? En coma, no no puede ser**- dijo Brennan muy alterada, que había ocurrido cuando Booth la dejo para que su estado fuera tan grave

**- Brennan, es un coma inducido, Eduardo disparó a Booth, y le ha causado una heridas muy graves, además se golpeó fuertemente en el cráneo, le han inducido el coma para que no sufra, todavía no le han extraído la bala, consideran que puede producirse un fallo orgánico, primero deben aliviarle la presión del cráneo**

**- Pero¿ Se pondrá bien?**

**- Cariño, hay que ser optimistas**

**- Puedo verle**

**- De momento no, está en cuidados intensivos y no nos dejan verle, ahora solo puede pasar la familia**

Brennan recibió la noticia de Booth, con gran tristeza, estaba en coma…aun no se lo podía creer. Le había echado la culpa por no cumplir su promesa, pero ¿Cómo la iba a cumplir, si él estaba mucho peor que ella? En coma, significaba que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, había motivos para estar preocupados, aunque el coma era inducido, el necesitaba despertarse por sí solo y eran pocos caso en los que la gente había despertado, pero él no se rendiría ni ella tampoco, el despertaría y volvería a ver sus ojos marrones. Cada vez que le ocurría algo, se sentía más preocupada, con el paso del tiempo su relación se estrechaba y se volvía más intima, y tenía miedo a perderle para siempre. Le necesitaba más de lo que ella quería creer, desde lo de sus padres, tenía miedo a querer porque al final acababan abandonándola, y haciéndole daño. Booth ya le prometió que nunca la abandonaría, y se aferraba a creer que así sería. Aunque esta vez no había sido por salvarla la vida, se sentía culpable, los compañeros estaban para protegerse, pero ella no pudo hacerlo, si hubiera podido reducir aquel hombre, abría podido salir ilesa y ayudarle en su captura. A veces pensaba que le servía tantas técnicas marciales y conocimientos, si luego no podía proteger a los que más quería. No podía permitirse perder la esperanza, es lo último que se perdía y ella esperaba no perderla, tan solo habían pasado unos pocos días pero todavía no había podido verle, sabia de su estado por los partes del médico que le daba mientras ella se recuperaba, ya que por el estado de shock le habían sugerido que se quedara unos días más en el hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Brennan ya tenía el alta y se encontraba recogiendo sus pertenencias personales, cuando Sully entró con un ramo de flores

**- ¿Que tal estas?-** dijo Sully sorprendiendo a Brennan

**- Sully! Que amable, muchas gracias**- dijo cogiendo el ramo de rosas- ¿**Rosas?**- aunque las rosas eran preciosas, a Brennan le encantaban los tulipanes- **Son muy bonitas**

**- ¿Estás lista? ¿Te llevo a casa?**

**- Si claro, pero antes quisiera saber que tal esta Booth, me han dicho que ya está en planta**

**- Si claro, Booth-** dijo susurrando

**- ¿Decías algo?**

**- No, no …claro que te acompaño**

**- Muchas gracias, Sully**

En todo este tiempo había permanecido en su habitación, sin salir apneas de la misma. Hoy cuando el médico vino para darle el alta, le dijo que su compañero se encontraba en coma aún, pero estable, y que le habían subido a planta. Así que se dirigió a su habitación para poder intentar verle, y comprobar por sí misma el estado de salud de su compañero. Esperaba entrar y verle activo, como cuando le fue a visitar al hospital por la bomba puesto en su nevera, se encontraba mal pero aun tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella y disfrutar de la televisión; deseaba que esta vez fuera así. Sully estaba a su lado, algo extraño para ella; desde que despertó, Sully había estado junto a ella, estos días en el hospital pero no habían vuelto a mencionar el tema sobre sus sentimientos que habían hablado en su despacho con Sweet; se encontraba bien porque lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos era enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, confundidos por las alteraciones de estos días. Todavía no comprendía muy bien las palabras de Sweet _"Esa respuesta la sabe ella desde el principio, pero la tiene escondida en el subconsciente y no la quiere aceptar", _que quería decir con eso, no quería admitir la verdad, pero que verdad?. Ella siempre había sido racional y aceptar la verdad sería lo más correcto. ¿Al final sería verdad y Booth tenía algo que ver? Aunque no sabía muy bien en qué sentido. Aquel día en el que Sully se marchó, Booth fue al embarcadero a por ella, a hacerla sentir mejor y lo consiguió, nunca se arrepintió de no haber subido a aquel barco. Si lo hubiera hecho no podría haber atrapado a todos los asesinos, no podría haber conocido más datos sobre su madre, no podría haber estado con su padre, no podría haber conocido a sus sobrinas, no podría haberse…besado con Booth. No podría haber hecho un millar de cosas que había hecho ¿Pero y si se lo hubiera pedido otra persona? ¿Se habría ido? ¿Y quién sería la otra persona?

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Booth, se encontraron con una triste Rebecca y un apenado Parker, que vendrían seguramente de verle. Cuando Rebecca se percató de la presencia de Brennan y Sully, su tristeza se convirtió en enfado

**- ¿Cómo está?-** preguntó Brennan

**- Mal ¿Cómo quieres que esté?**- respondió Rebecca

Brennan sin percatarse del enfado prosiguió- **Tal vez haya tenido alguna mejora**

**- Alguna mejoría?¿Como quieres que tenga alguna mejoría?¡Está en coma!**

**-Ya, ya sé que está en coma, pero hay diferentes niveles**

**-¿Diferentes niveles?**

Después de observar el comportamiento de Rebecca, con alteraciones, elevado pulso, se dio cuenta de que estaba no solo triste sino enfadada- Tranquilízate, no es bueno que te alteres en estos momentos

**-¿Cómo quieres que no me altere? El padre de mi hijo se encuentra en coma, ha pasado varios días, los médicos dicen que hay que ser pacientes pero existe la posibilidad de que no se despierte, y mi hijo de 5 años se quede sin su figura paterna para el resto de su vida, para que sufra y este triste. ¿Y tú? Estas tan tranquila, sin importarte nada, me hablas de que no me altere, pero es que a mí el me importa, y creo que a ti también te debería importar, pero parece ser que no, y porque además todo esto es culpa tuya.**

**- ¿mi culpa?- **dijo Brennan herida ante las palabras de Rebecca

**- Si, tú culpa. Porque no sé lo que haces, pero siempre pones en peligro a los de tu alrededor. Y no es la primera vez que Booth acaba herido por tu culpa, el es como el caballero que protege a su princesa, y tú en este caso eres la princesa, siempre se está preocupando por ti y vigilando que no te ocurra nada, sin importarle su vida, sin importarle los demás, sin importarle que tiene un hijo, y que debe vigilar sus pasos por él. No sé qué habrás hecho esta vez, pero seguro que has tenido que ver…Porque eres una egoísta, estas sola en este mundo y solo quieres a Booth para ti, eres…**

**- Basta Rebecca- **dijo interrumpiendo Sully, no podía seguir permitiendo que hirieran de esta manera a Brennan, ni que la atacara por donde más le dolía, la soledad y la falta de cariño; había observado una histérica Rebecca que apuntaba con el dedo, mientras Brennan se derrumbaba y un Parker lloraba al oír hablar de que pudiera ser que su padre no se despertará y su madre hiciera sentir mal a su adorable Huesos- **Brennan no ha tenido que ver con lo ocurrido. Tranquilízate que estas entristeciendo a tu hijo, será mejor que te vayas**

Rebecca miró a su hijo, y se dio cuenta de lo que decía Sully, había puesto tanto empeño en sentir culpable a Brennan que no se había percatado de la repercusión que tendrían sus palabras en Parker. Le cogió de la mano para marcharse pero este se soltó para abrazar a Brennan, que se agachó y le extendió las manos

**- Huesos, sé que no ha sido culpa tuya, papá se despertará**- le dijo con toda la bondad para hacerla sentir mejor

Después Parker y Rebecca se marcharon dejando a Sully y a Brennan solos

- **No la hagas caso, está triste y no tenía derecho a pagarla contigo**

**- No pasa nada**, dijo Brennan mientras se le caía una lágrima- **puede que tenga razón**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Brennan entró en la habitación y vio a su compañero tan frágil, en la habitación había un gran silencio, solo interrumpido por el respirador artificial y el monitor, que controlaba el pulso de Booth. Rebecca tenía razón, no era la primera vez que Booth arriesgaba de esa manera su vida, pero técnicamente esta vez no había sido por salvar la suya, Eduardo era el culpable y no ella, Eduardo había disparado a Booth y no ella, él no se había puesto en la trayectoria de una bala dirigida a ella, pero aún así ella se sentía culpable.

Se acercó con delicadeza a la cama, y cogió la mano de Booth, se quedó pensativa mirándole, observándole, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mano

**- lo siento**- se animó a decir, necesitaba pedirle perdón, el no debería estar ahí, ella podría haberlo evitado- **Lo siento**- volvió a decir

Desde que despertó, y Sully y Ángela le contaron lo ocurrido, no había podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera él, a veces creía que era un mal sueño del que muy pronto despertaría, pero nunca lo hacía. Aun le parecía irreal todo aquello, no hacia ni una semana que están desayunando en el Dinner, y ahora se encontraba postrado en una cama, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Hacia unos años, ella vivía sin el conocimiento de la existencia de Booth, y ahora no podía imaginarse su vida sin él, había mentido cuando le dijo que su relación solo sería café, le había mentido a él y a sí misma. Su relación no era simplemente café, era mucho más prueba de ello, era que sufriera tanto por él

**- Booth…soy yo…Huesos**- si ya le costaba ir a visitar la tumba de su madre y hablarla, porque según Booth eso nos liberaba y era una manera de transmitir que no nos olvidábamos de ellos; ahora le ocurría lo mismo con Booth, se suponía que él no podía escucharla, o por lo menos no podía contestarla, ya que había estudios que aseguraban que las personas en estado de coma o vegetativo, podían escuchar, como cualquier otro ser humano**- uf…que difícil se me hace hablarte…ya que no sé ni siquiera si me escucharas y si es así, entonces es como si estuviera hablando sola..pero y si me escuchas…entonces sí que pareceré una idiota…Estoy bien y tú?...bueno que idiota como me vas a contestar, según tu cardiolectrograma estas estable, así que supongo que esa será tu contestación**- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus cuencas oculares**- Acabo de ver a Rebecca y Parker, están muy apenados, y es normal, yo también lo estoy, se nota que te quieren mucho…Rebecca está enfadada**- dijo recordando sus palabras- **conmigo y …no puedo culparla, cree que la razón por la que estas aquí es mía, según ella arriesgas demasiado tu vida por mi sin en tener en cuenta a Parker , creo que tiene razón a medias- **dijo respirando hondo- **es verdad que arriesgas tu vida por mí, y te lo agradezco un montón, pero si te pasara algo por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría, entiendes nunca-** dijo con un tono fuerte- **Pero no creo que no pienses en Parker, sé que es la persona más importante en tu vida-** las pulsaciones de Booth tuvieron unas pequeñas fluctuaciones**- Si, esa es tu manera de quejarte, te aguantas, ya que está discusión está ganada desde el principio- **otra lagrima recorrió su cara- **Es la primera vez que hago esto y me siento una estúpida, pero..Creo que te lo debo, he aprendido mucho de ti y esto es una prueba. Debería haberme defendido- **Brennan comenzó a culparse**-El padre Donovan intentó avisarme, pero no le hice caso, si yo…, no tendrías que haber disparado, no me habría rajado "el cuello", para que me entiendas, y te podría haber ayudado**-seguía culpándose**- se supone que soy tu compañera, los compañeros están para protegerse, de que sirve sino...**-punto y aparte en su conversación, una pausa de Brennan junto a un gran silencio- **Booth tienes que luchar, no te puedes dejar vencer, no ahora, no te derrumbes, Parker te necesita, el mundo te necesita, yo…te necesito, no puedes hacerme esto-** llorando, mientras le golpeaba suavemente**- Me prometiste que estaría a mi lado…debes cumplir tu promesa ¿Quién me va a sacar del laboratorio?¿Quien me va enseñar "cultura" de la calle?¿Quien va a compartir menús en el Dinner conmigo? ¿Quién me llamará Huesos?...Dime ¿Quién? Yo te diré quién…nadie…solo tú…tienes que luchar, después de todo lo que has vivido, de todo lo que hemos experimentado tu y yo, no te puedes rendir, tú no eres así, eres un luchador nato…esta espera me consume, necesito saber que estas ahí, que vas a luchar, porque yo estoy aquí**

De repente Brennan sintió como Booth apretaba levemente pero apretaba su mano, fueron unos pequeños instantes pero Brennan sabia que Booth había reaccionado, supo que era la señal, automáticamente salía al pasillo a pedir ayuda, Sully que había estado esperando fuera, la preguntó:

**- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Es Booth me ha apretado la mano, enfermera, enfermera, me ha apretado la mano, significa algo, verdad?**

La enfermera, atendió la llamada de aviso de Brennan, entro en la habitación y observó las pupilas de Booth, las cuales no reaccionaban a la luz

**- Me temo que no es nada, habrá sido un reflejo espontáneo, suele ocurrir, será mejor que se vaya despidiendo tenemos que atenderle**

**- pero, el me ha apretado la mano**- Brennan se resistía a pensar que había sido un simple reflejo, ella estaba segura de que al menos había captado algo de su conversación, le estaba transmitiendo su prueba, la prueba de que lucharía

- **Temperance, haz caso a la enfermera, necesitas descansar.**

Brennan se acercó a Booth y le beso tiernamente en su frente, después le susurró algo al oído- **Sé que esa era tu señal, volveré**

Sully acompaño a Brennan a su casa, la acercó en su coche, ella iba en el asiento del copiloto, lugar que casi siempre ocupaba mientras viajaba con Booth y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez no volvería a viajar con él, permanecía callada, mientras Sully le hablaba de que el equipo estaba contento de que saliera del hospital, habían estado muy preocupados por su estado y sobre todo él, pero al comprobar que él le hacía caso omiso, sacó el tema del que no quería hablar

**- Saldrá de está, Booth es un tío muy duro, le he conocido en peores situaciones, se recuperará**

**- Eso espero- **dijo Brennan


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Los días pasaron, las semanas, los meses. ..Brennan al principio cumplió activamente su promesa, iba al hospital cada mañana y cada tarde, lo hacía sola, ya que prefería tener cierta "intimidad" con Booth. Cuando tenía algún caso, traía consigo los informes e intentaba concentrarse, a veces le contaba las anécdotas que iba encontrando, quería mantenerle activo. Ella tenía la esperanza de que Booth pudiera escucharla, y le reconfortaba pensar que le sacaba de su rutina, ya que tenía que ser muy monótono escuchar diariamente el trasiego de un hospital. Aunque ella no era una gran forofa de la televisión cuando se encontraba en la habitación junto a él hacía un esfuerzo y encendía la tele, buscaba alguna canal apropiado, pero seguramente que los canales que le llamaban la atención, no serian de buen agrado para Booth, así que solía ver canales d deportes. Aunque eso sí, Booth no se libraría de escuchar algún que otro estudio de antropología, que estuviera en coma no era ninguna excusa para no estar culturizado y además casi sería la única manera de que Booth prestara atención a estos temas.

Brennan intentaba acudir a visitar a Booth cuando Rebecca no estuviera, aunque ella era una mujer que no se escondía de los problemas, lo que Rebecca le había dicho esa mañana le había llegado al fondo de su ser, ya era duro superar su culpabilidad sola, como parque otra persona se lo recordará. Y si cuando me refiero a superar sola lo de la culpabilidad, me refiero a que había vuelto a desplegar su caparazón, se mantenía ocupada trabajando intensamente, visitando a Booth, había vuelto parte de su inspiración para avanzar algunos capítulos más de su próximo libro…pero con el paso del tiempo el caparazón se debilitó, Sully se incorporó al equipo, sustituyendo a Booth, como ya hizo en su día con el episodio de Booth y el payaso. La incorporación de Sully al trabajo fue decisoria, el Jeffersonian cogía cada vez más casos, y Brennan empezó a estar demasiado ocupada. Al principio tras resolver un caso o en las horas muertas, se escapaba para verle, le había hecho una promesa, la cual no pretendía incumplir, el lo haría por ella y era algo que le debía

Brennan empezó a dormir mal, no tenía apenas tiempo y cada día se la veía más cansada, además tenía pesadillas, en las que acudía al funeral de Booth, por lo que sus sueños eran aún más motivo para no dejar de visitar a Booth cada día

Ángela comenzó a darse cuenta de que Brennan no podía seguir llevando ese ritmo, debía descansar o esto acabaría con ella, insistió en que se cogiera unas vacaciones, pero Brennan insistía en que era capaz, en que podría hacer todo. Ángela trato de disuadirla, una y otra vez pero Brennan era testaruda.

Una noche Ángela había terminado sus tareas en el Jeffersonian, paso por el hospital para poder ver a su compañero, hacía tiempo que no le visitaba y quería verlo, al entrar vio una bonita estampa romántica, Brennan se había quedado dormida, apoyando su cara en las piernas de Booth, mientras le cogía la mano, entró cuidadosamente en la habitación para no alarmar a su amiga, y observo que la cama estaba rodeada de revistas científicas, Ángela sonrió y miró la hora que marcaba el reloj, no eran ni apenas las 22h y Brennan se había quedado completamente rendida, zarandeó cuidadosamente a su amiga, para que despertara de su apaciguador sueño

**- Cielo, despierta**- dijo Ángela

**- ¿Ángela?-** dijo una adormilada y sorprendida Brennan

**- Te has quedado dormida**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Brennan . Al darse cuenta de que estaba apretando la mano de Booth, la soltó

**- He venido a visitarle**- dijo mirando a su compañero- Brennan ve a casa a descansar yo me quedaré

**- No, estoy bien**

**- Cielo, no mientas…No son ni las 22h y te has quedado dormida, debes descansar, tienes mala cara**

**- Pero si no ha sido nada, ha sido un momento**

**- Escúchame Brennan, sabes que todo lo que te digo lo hago por tu bien, pero como buena amiga he de decirte que esto no puede continuar, ahora ha sido un pequeño momento en esta habitación, pero si no comienzas a descansar, te quedarás dormida en el Jeffersonian, en medio de un caso…tu más que yo deberías saber las consecuencias de no dormir, aplica tu ciencia. Debes buscar tiempo para descansar y tiempo para ti.**

**- Pero si ya tengo tiempo para mí**

**- No Brennan, no lo tienes, tienes tiempo para trabajar, para escribir, para Booth…pero no par ti. Se que lo que te voy a decir es igual un poco cruel, pero…creo que deberías dejar de venir todos los días a ver a Booth**

**- No puedo**- dijo alterada Brennan

**- Cariño, lleva semanas en coma…has de seguir con tu vida, puedes venir de vez en cuando, el estará aquí**

**- Pero Ángela, como me puedes decir esto, como pretendes que le abandone, es mi compañero ¿Sabes? Debo estar junto a él a su lado**

**- Para que le martirices con la ciencia-** dijo sonriendo Ángela

Brennan hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Ángela, pero lo que le pedía era muy duro, que había querido decir con que llevaba semanas en coma, se refería a que tal vez no despertaría nunca. No! Debía aferrarse a la esperanza…por otra parte Ángela tenía razón, debía buscar tiempo libre, tal vez debería reducir su tiempo de visitas, a veces permanecía horas y horas callada mientras le observaba . No podía dejar su trabajo, el lo habría querido así…

**- Cariño Booth seguramente opinará lo mismo, no te estoy diciendo que no le veas, sino que administres mejor tú tiempo, puedes venir a visitarle una vez a la semana, o un rato…pero debes buscar tiempo, estas agotada…El lo habría querido así, que continuarás con tu vida.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

A raíz de esa noche, Brennan recapacitó mucho, iba a ser un esfuerzo muy grande una lucha consigo misma, pero tampoco era algo malo, simplemente se acabaría ver la tele mientras ella le visitara, se acabaría leerle interesantes hallazgos científicos, era tan difícil para ella, se sentía culpable traicionándolo, había algo que no le dejaba estar empaz, se sentía una mala persona…¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No es que ya no le importara, porque si lo hacía, como no iba a hacerlo, solo debería administrar mejor su tiempo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Brennan comenzó a organizar su tiempo, al principio visitaba a Booth todos los días, pero su tiempo de visita anda vez se reducía más; los casos se le amontonaban, y debía dirigir su empeño a resolverlos, por ello pasó de ver a Booth todos los días a una o dos veces a la semana, entonces en esos momentos intentaba alargar un poco más su visita. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad no desistía, consideraba que había" incumplido" su promesa pero…le reconfortaba pensar que estaba siendo fructífera en el trabajo, que aunque Booth no resolviera los casos junto a ella, estaba equilibrando la balanza que pensada sobre Booth, aquella en la que intentara atrapar como mínimo a tantos asesinos, como vidas segó.

En todo ese tiempo habita tenido un gran apoyo, Sully. Éste se había afianzado en el puesto de Booth, tras su vuelta de su año sabático y por su experiencia trabajando con el Jeffersonian, habían considerado que Sully sería el más apropiado para ocupar la plaza vacante. Brennan al principio, lo vio como un ataque, habían sustituido a Booth ¿Le daban ya por perdido? Pero Ángela, y el propio Sully, la hicieron ver que nadie sustituía a nadie, Booth era insustituible y además Sully no pretendía hacerlo, y también decirle que Booth recuperaría su puesto en cuanto se recuperará. Es entonces, cuando Brennan comenzó a ver a Sully con otros ojos.

Sully por su parte se sentía a gusto en su trabajo, era una buena manera de estar más cerca de ella, aún la quería y ya se lo había confesado, evitó pensar porque Brennan se había negado a viajar con él y centró sus objetivos en volver a ganar su confianza, en reconquistarla. Fue difícil, porque tras enterarse de la notica de que Booth estaba en coma, Brennan no pensaba en otra cosa, que no fuera él. Sully intentaba pasar el tiempo con Brennan, ir a desayunar al Dinner o tomar un café juntos, pero era imposible porque Brennan salía rápidamente al hospital. Sully intentaba acercarse a ella, pero esta no tenía tiempo para pensar esas cosas. A raíz de un día, tras pasar días adormilada y atontada por el Jeffersonian, cambio, dejó de pasarse horas junto a Booth y permitió a Sully que se le acercará, nunca preguntó por qué, pero cada día la veía más, pasaba más tiempo en el jeffersonian. Sully vio su oportunidad. Comenzaron a tomar cafés juntos, a comer o cenar tras resolver un caso, volvió a sentir aquella conexión que tuvo con ella hace un año, aunque no era la misma Brennan de entonces

Una noche tras convencerla, Brennan accedió a cenar en casa de Sully, la velada fue especial, Brennan sentía que tenía a alguien en quien desahogarse , y su sentimiento hacia Sully había despertado. Brennan rió en esa noche, como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo y la velada terminó, con un tierno beso

Habian pasado tres meses y medio desde que Brennan se había enterado de que Booth estaba en coma, habían pasado muchas cosas y una de ellas era que había empezado a medio salir con Sully, esa noche había quedado en un restaurante, el cual le habían recomendado. Angela muy entusiasta, había ido con Brennan para comprarle un espectacular vestido, el cual ahora permanecia tirado en la cama. Se trataba de un vestido rojo pasión, en corte palabra de honor, pero sujetado al cuello con dos pequeños tirantes, ajustado a su forma, que llegaba entre la mitad de su femur. Unas sandalias negras y unos pendientes de plata acompañaban a su espectacular vestimenta. Se encontraba metiendo las coasa en un bolso negro grande, tras maquillarse, cuando sonó el móvil. Miró el reloj, no llegaba tarde, se preguntaba si sería Sully, anulando la cita o cambiando el lugar de encuentro. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observó que en la pantalla de su móvil ponía que recibia una llamada entrante de Rebecca

Fue ver su nombre y venirle a la mente todas sus palabras y recordarle a Booth, sus sentimiento de culpabilidad..etc. Su primera reacción fue no coger el móvil, dejó que siguiera sonado, al cabo de un minuto se cortó, cogío los últimos detalles y cerró su puerta. Su móvil volvió a sonar, al bajar al garaje y no tener cobertura, la llamada se interrumpió pero al salir otra vez a la superficie volvió a sonar, aparcó su coche y cogió el teléfono, que demonios querria pensó

**- Si, digame**- dijo esperando que quería

**- Dra Brennan? Soy Rebecca**

**- Si, soy yo¿Querias algo?**

**- Verás antes de nada, quería pedirle perdón por aquello que le dije, no tenia ningún derecho a pagarla contigo-** Brennan escuchaba preguntándose porque ahora le pedia perdón**- estaba cabreada con la situación y creo que fui muy dura contigo. Además…**

Brennan la interrumpió- **Vaya, no me lo esperaba, no te preocupes creo que en el fondo tenias razón**

**- Verás Brennan, no te llamaba solo para eso, resulta…**

**- Ah y ¿Qué querías**?- Brennan volvió a interrumpirla

**- Booth ha despertado del coma, pero…**

Brennan se quedó paralizada y rápidamente reacciónó- **¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-** la noticia le había sorprendido, es verdad que no había perdido la esperanza, pero si ya le costó asimilar que estaba en coma, ahora le costaría aun más creerse la noticia

**-Ha sido apenas unas horas, he venido en cuanto me han avisado, pero…escuchame**

**- Voy ahora mismo para ya**

**- Brennan…**- insistió Rebecca, pero Brennan ya había colgado


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Aceleró el coche y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hospital, si hubiera algún radar en el camino, estos se abrían disparado. "Se ha despertado" pensó "Y yo no he estado allí para verlo", la verdad es que le hubiera gustado estar junto a él en ese momento tan especial. Quiso recordar la última vez que fue a verle, hacia días y encima su visita fue, muy breve, dios cuanto se odiaba en este momento. Cualquiera que la viera al volante, pensaría "a donde va tan deprisa esa loca". Y es que eso mismo parecía una loca al volante. Su mente no paraba en pensar en otra cosa, Booth y eso que por un momento no iba a coger el teléfono a Rebecca. Menudo error abría cometido, si Rebecca no hubiera insistido no se había enterado, no se habría enterado de que su compañero tras casi cuatro meses en coma había despertado. Ahora comenzó a darles vueltas" Y si se enfada conmigo", porque había de enfadarse. Pues porque se suponía que le había dicho que no le dejara, y desde que Ángela le hizo abrir los ojos, no había vuelto a ser la misma con respecto a él. Parecía que le había abandonado, que era sustituible…pero ni mucho menos, ella no había dejado de pensar en él, aunque tenía que reconocer que no lo hacía activamente.

Se encontró, con un semáforo en rojo, el cual casi no se lo salta, frenó en seco, llevándose un pequeño golpe contra el volante, sus piernas no paraban de moverse, estaba ansiosa porque la luz volviera en verde, tras un minuta de espera así lo hizo y pisó fuertemente el acelerador. Ella nunca conducía así de irracional pero tenía un motivo

Pensaba que cuanta más tarde llegara, más minutos pasaría Booth preguntándose donde ella se encontraba y porque no estaba a su lado. Ahora comenzó a preguntarse como estaría él, no en el aspecto físico, ya que eso podría enterarse gracias a los médicos sino en el mental. Vale odiaba la psicología, pero había pasado por una experiencia traumática, cuatro meses de su vida habían desaparecido, se habían esfumado. Aunque para él seguramente habría sido un largo sueño, un largo sueño de casi cuatro meses. Le vino a la mente a Parker, el pobre lo habría pasado tan mal, pensar que tu padre podría no despertarse nunca y no poder hacer nada por él, era tan frustrante. Ahora estaría feliz, el tiempo lo cura todo y esto parecía solucionado. El despertar de Booth era sinónimo de alegría, el mal no había conseguido su objetivo y no había arrebatado la vida a una persona tan buena como lo era Seeley Booth

Pero aunque era sinónimo de alegría, ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Hasta ahora había conseguido callar su conciencia, pero esta había despertado ¿Cómo había podido comportarse así?¿Por qué?¿Le había dejado de lado? Seguramente si la situación, se hubiera dado al revés, si fuera ella la que estuviera en coma y no él, Booth no se abría dado tan rápido por vencido. No había dejado de visitarla…y seguramente lo primero que habrían visto sus ojos tras despertarse serían esos intensos marrones ojos

Otro semáforo se encontró por su camino, ¿Dónde está el hospital? dijo quejándose, le parecía una eternidad lo que llevaba conduciendo. Descargo su rabia contra el volante, algunos de los golpes activaron el claxon ¿Por qué se sentía tan mala persona? Fue la pregunta que recorría su mente. El semáforo volvió en verde y prosiguió su camino.

¿Cuántas preguntas recorrían su mente? Y que pocas respuestas ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara Booth sobre su comportamiento? ¿Por qué? Si Sweet estuviera en este momento en su cabeza que bien se lo pasaría

Y por fin, por fin, tras la impresión de llevar conduciendo horas y horas, allí estaba, el hospital. Ese hospital que había visitado tantas veces en estos últimos meses. Al principio parecía una trabajadora asidua, solo le faltaba tener reservado una plaza de parking para parecerlo de verdad, porque a veces tenía unas largas jornadas. Con el paso del tiempo, si la plaza estuviera reservada, permanecería vacía en la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora el problema sería aparcar, era de noche y curiosamente era el momento del día en el que más se llenaba, ya que los que salían de trabajar aprovechaban para visitar a sus familiares. De lo nerviosa que iba no se percató seguramente de algunas plazas libres que había, y ahora más le valía controlarse al volante, o acabaría en el hospital de la manera que no desearía. Encontró un sitio y fue a por él, aceleró porque vio acercarse otro coche. Ella llegó antes y bajo del coche, el conductor del otro coche, la gritó:

**- Lo había visto yo antes**

A lo que Brennan hizo caso omiso, no tenia tiempo que perder, además que lo hubiera visto antes que ella no le daba ningún derecho sobre la plaza.

Intentó correr, pero las sandalias no le proporcionaban la seguridad y comodidad que ella desearía. Pues si llevaba las sandalias, y también el vestido, había salido de casa arreglada y cuando se enteró de la noticia no se percató de su vestimenta, una vestimenta poco adecuada para un hospital

Se sabía el recorrido que debía seguir de memoria, se había convertido en algo mecánico para ella, planta 4 pabellón B habitación 12, pero esta vez el recorrido se le haría eterno

En los ascensores tuvo suerte, al entrar al hall, vio como uno de ellos se cerraba, no dudo en correr e introducir su mano para evitar que se cerrara el ascensor, lo consiguió y se coló dentro, la planta 4 estaba pulsada así que solo le quedaba esperar. Pero los ascensores de los hospitales tenían dos defectos, demasiada capacidad y paraba en todas las plantas, por lo que demasiado lentos. Entre sus compañeros de ascensor, había dos tipos, la mayoría de hombres que alegraban compartir el viaje con una estupenda mujer y la de la mayoría de mujeres, que se preguntaban quién se creía que era para presentarse así en un hospital. El ascensor paró en todas las plantas y a cada planta más nerviosa se volvía Brennan, no podía evitarlo, por una parte quería llegar cuanto antes y por otra parte no sabría como de culpable se sentiría ante él.

El tiempo se había tenido o qué, porque desde que supo que Booth había despertado, los minutos no tenían 60 segundos sino 600, y todo se volvía lento a su alrededor. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta 4, se quedó pensativa, y ya cuando parecía que las puertas se iban a cerrar, salió del ascensor. Giró a la derecha, pero rápidamente su instinto la corrigió, el pabellón B estaba a la izquierda, se había vuelto torpe. Un cartel informativo la indicaba que se encontraba en el pabellón B, la habitación 12 se encontraba en el medio y al entrar en el pasillo, vio a lo lejos a Rebecca. Esta se percató de la llegada de Brennan y al igual que en el gentorio del ascensor, se extraño al verla vestida de esa forma, también porque nunca la había visto así. Brennan ya iba lo suficientemente alterada como para pararse, cosa que Rebecca parecía pretender

**- Dra. Brennan. Espera un momento**

**- ¿Dónde está?-**dijo a lo lejos

**- Dra. Tengo que decirle…**

**- ¿Dónde está? Ya me lo dirás luego**

Rebecca se ponía tan nerviosa como Brennan, por el encuentro con Booth

**-Temperance no te**…- dijo cuando Brennan estuvo a su altura

Al llegar a la altura de Rebecca, Brennan entró rápidamente en la habitación, Rebecca también, ya que esperaba algo malo

**- Booth ¿Cómo estas?-** dijo Brennan acercándose a él.

Booth que vio entrar a aquella fabulosa mujer, la miró a los ojos y la preguntó- **Perdona ¿Quién eres?**

A lo que Rebecca concluyó su frase susurrando-…r**ecuerda**

Que quede claro que este capitulo lo escribi mucho antes de que se emitiera el final de temporada, para los que lo habeis visto sabeis a lo que me refiero. Vengaaa un review!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**- Booth, soy yo Huesos**- dijo acariciándole la cabeza

**-¿Huesos?¿Que nombre es ese?**

**-Pues el que me pusiste tu, ¿Cómo estas?**

**- lo siento, pero no se quien eres**- dijo seriamente Booth

Brennan dejo de acariciarle, se pusó en pie ya que se había sentado en la cama y se puso seria

**-¿Es una de tus bromas? Porque esta no me gusta nada**

**- No es ninguna broma…te conozco? Rebecca¿Quién es ella?**

El susto había alterado a Booth , al despertar recientment del coma, Booth estaba vigilado, y al enfermera que se encontraba en la habitación, pidió a Brennan que se marchara

- Señorita tendrá que salir de la habitación, usten también- dijio refiriéndose a Rebecca- **no deben alterarlo en este estado**

**-Vamos Brennan-** dijo Rebecca

**- No**- dijo con fuerza Brennan**- No puedes haberme olvidado-** gritó Brennan mientras Rebecca la empujaba- **No puedes olvidarme**-la histeria de Brennan se convirtió lagrimas**- No me puedes hacer esto Booth, tu no**

**- Señorita por favor, está alterando al lpaciente, salga de la habtiación**

Rebecca hizo fuerza con Brennan- **Vamos, será lo mejor**

Ambas salieron de la habtiación cerrando la puerta, mientras la enferamera tranqulizaba a Booth y vigilaba sus constantes. Brennan al otro lado se alteraba mientras gritaba

**- Es una broma¿verdad?**- dijo Brennan

**- No, no es ninguna**- le contestó Rebecca

**- Y entonces cómo me explicas que no sepa quién soy, pero sin embargo, sabe quién eres tu**

**- Brennan, intenté explicártelo**- se defendió Rebecca

**- ¿Cuándo?-** se preguntó Brennan

**- Al telefonoo, pero me colgaste y ahora antes de entrar a verle**

**- Pero…**-intentó decir pero el agobio que tenia encima, no se lo permitia**- ¿Cómo ha pasado?**

**- No lo sé, los médicos me explicaron que suele ocurrir en episodios traumáticos, pero no saben como ha borrado los cuatro últimos años, me han dicho que luego vendrán hablar conmigo**

Brennan no podía dar crédito a lo que Rebecca le contaba, la había borrado a ella y atodos los jmomentos juntos, de su mente ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Era una manera de castigarla?

**- ¿Cómo os distes cuenta?**

**- Al llegar, y tras preguntarle que tal estaba, le conte lo que había ocurrido y cuanto más hablaba, más me daba cuenta de que no sabia nada**

**-¿Pero porque yo?¿Por que esta pasando esto?-** dijo llorando Brennan. Rebecca instintivamente la abrazó, intentaba confortarle del gran disgusto que llevaba

Permaneció abrazada a Rebecca, todo el tiempo del trayecto había estado nerviosa por su encuentro; y tenia motivos para estarlo, temía estar junto a él y sentirse tan culpable que no podrái mirarle a los ojos, pero por nada del mundo se esperaba que no la reconociera, tenia grabada en su mente sus palabras "Perdona¿Quién eres?" "¿Huesos?", eso es lo que le dolia más, ya no se acordaba ni del mote cariñoso que la había puesto. Aquella mirada, le penetraba, la extrañeza con la que la miró, incluso podía percibir cierto despreció. Parecia poseer una maldición, todo aquel que quería acababa haciéndole daño, y el se lo había hecho de la peor manera, borrándola de su vida ¿Cómo el destino le había hecho eso? ¿Pero como había podido? Seguia abrazada a Rebecca, se separó de ella y

-¿Recordará?

- Los médicos, creen que sí, pero habrá que esperar

Brennan se sentó en el banco que había, Rebecca también lo hizo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, volver a entrar en la habitación, y que la reconociese. Los médicos no lo daban todo por perdido, pero y si algún dia la volviera a recordar¿Cuándo sería ese dia? "Vamos, esto es un sueño" dijo mientras se agachaba, llegando a tocar las rodillas con su cabeza "Esto no puede estar pasando", decía una y otra vez. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, allí estaba él hablando con la enfermera. "¿Este es mi castigo?"- se preguntó. Todo el tiempo que había permanecido echándose la culpa. ¿Cómo había eliminado uno de lso momentos más importantes de su vida?

El había sido el que la había ayudado con todo lo relacionado co su familia, sin su apoyo nunca abria llegado a conocer la verdad nunca brái insiitdo, el le dio fuerzas cuando las naecesitaba, y le hizo seguir adelanes, con su obejtvios de conocer la verdad acercad de sus padres. Algo tan importan para ella, sus padres fueraon la razón para que Brennan se dedicara a la antropología y gracias a Booth, puedo saber que habido sido de ellos. Booth también fue fuente de inspiración para sus libros, su valentía y fuerza hacían que ella llenara capítulos y capítulos, consiguiendo fabulosos libros. Libros que se convirtiarian rapidmante en best-sellers. Pero sobre todo la había hecho crecer como persona, como ser humano. Antes de conocerle, era una persona centrada en su trabajo y no veía más allá de pensamientso racionales y huesos, él hizo quitarla la venda que cubrían sus ojos, empezó a ver el mundo como realmente era y todo gracias a él¿ Como explicarle momentos indiscreptibles? ¿Cómo recordar tantos momentos vividos?

No podía apartar su mirada de él, y eso que ella era una extraña para él, había conseguido alterarle, aunque no le podía culpar, despertar un dia y pensar que cuatro años de tu vdia han sido eliminados debe ser una experiencia terrible. Lo más importante que tiene el ser humano son los recuerdos y lo de él se habían borrado sin más. como el que elimina una carpeta de un ordenador, simplemente pulsado la tecla Supr e Intro. El la miró fijamente, pero no puedo aguantarle la mirada.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Booth había abierto los ojos, y se había encontrado en un hospital, no sabía muy bien, como había llegado allí. Rápidamente una enfermera se le acercó, tras ella unas cuentas más y al cabo de un tiempo unos médicos, el estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para no preguntar, pero parecía ser importante que hubiera despertado. Las enfermeras vigilaron sus constantes, comprobaron sus pupilas, mencionaban algo de haber ganado un pulso a la muerte, le hicieron algunas pruebas, todas le decían que lo peor había pasado, que se recuperaría, pero él no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Las oía cuchichear pero no llegaba a comprender muy bien que había ocurrido.

Al cabo de un tiempo un cara familiar, una preocupada Rebecca entraba en la habitación entre sollozos de alegría, parecía haber estado sufriendo durante mucho tiempo

**- Rebecca**- dijo al verla

**- Seeley ¿Cómo estas?-** dijo Rebecca acercándose a la cama mientras lo miraba cariñosamente

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?-** le preguntó, no lo habría hecho con las enfermeras y esperaba que ella se lo pudiera aclarar

- **Has estado en coma inducido, pero ya todo ha pasado**- dijo riéndose evitando que se le cayeran las lágrimas

**- ¿En coma?-** dijo extrañado, ahora comprendía la expectación que había generado entre las enfermas, seguramente no se verían casos así a menudo, pero él seguía sin comprender lo que realmente había ocurrido- **Pero ¿Por qué?**

**- En el trabajo, resolviendo un caso, te dispararon**

**- ¿Hace cuanto**?- preguntó

**- Cuatro meses, todos hemos estado muy preocupados, ya verás cuando se enteré Brennan**

**- ¿Brennan?- **preguntó, no le sonaba de nada ese nombre

**- Si la doctora, tu compañera- **dijo insistiendo Rebecca

**- ¿Compañera? Yo no tengo compañera**

**- ¿Cómo que no? Estabas con ella, cuando ocurrió todo. ¿Te acuerdas?**

A Booth no le sonaba nada de lo que hablaba Rebecca**- No, no sé de qué me hablas**

Rebecca comenzó a impacientarse**- Habrá sido el shock, no te preocupes**

**- ¿Cómo está Parker?**

**- Esta muy bien, ha estado muy preocupado por ti, le hubiera gustado que le hubieras visto jugar en sus partidos, pero…bueno…te ha echado de menos**

**- ¿Partidos? ¿Desde cuándo juega?**

**- Seeley, tiene 6 años, juega desde hace dos temporadas**

**- ¿6 años? ¿De qué hablas?**

Ya era la segunda vez que le extrañaba**- Tu hijo tiene 6 años, o es que ya no sabes cuando nació**

**- Si que lo sé, pero para tener 6 años deberíamos estar en el 2009…**

**- ¿Y en qué año te crees que estamos?**

**- En el 2005**

Booth consiguió asustar a Rebecca que rápidamente llamó a los médicos, éstos le hicieron varias preguntas, le pidieron recordar sus últimas vivencias, pero lo tenía borroso, tras varias pruebas, los médicos concluyeron que había perdido la memoria. Estudiarían mejor el caso y se darían más adelante una respuesta

Booth veía a Rebecca hablar con los médicos, parecían no darle buenas noticias, según parecía habían pasado cuatro años desde sus últimos recuerdos, para el todo ese tiempo había pasado como un sueño, tenía una sensación de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordar? Su hijo había crecido y ay no sería capaz ni de reconocerle seguramente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido para estar así? Cuatro años, se dicen rápido, pero ¿Qué había sido del en esos cuatro años? ¿Seguía trabajando en el FBI? Por lo menos le dispararon en servicio, así que se suponía que sí. ¿Ahora tenía una compañera? ¿Cuanto había avanzado su relación con Parker? ¿Tal vez había alguien especial, había conocido al amor de su vida?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Rebecca estaba fuera haciendo llamadas ¿Estaría avisando que había despertado? ¿Quién acudiría a verle? Y lo más importante ¿Recordaría a alguien? Se sentía cansado, había sido un largo sueño y como siempre ocurre cuanto más duermes, más ganas de quedarte en la cama tienes. Ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y exigirle a Rebecca que le contará todo lo que había ocurrido en estos años, pero aunque pudiera, muchas cosas las desconocería y no sería lo mismo. ¿Habría alguien que hubiese compartido esos años con él? ¿Alguien que supiera todo lo que había ocurrido? Con el tiempo lo averiguaría

Booth estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando vio a Rebecca impacientarse, ponerse nerviosa parecía venir alguien ¿Quién sería? se preguntó, pero estaba tan centrado en Rebecca que no se dio cuenta de ella, no hasta que la vio entrar, era una espectacular mujer, alta, delgada, su pelo era castaño en media melena, poseía una intensa mirada, su vestido rojo resaltaba todas sus cualidades y aquellas sandalias negras la hacían más esbeltica ¿Quién era ella?

**- Booth ¿Cómo estás?-** dijo la mujer acercándose, pero él no sabía de quién se trataba

La miró a los ojos y la preguntó- **Perdona ¿Quién eres?**

**- Booth, soy yo, Huesos**- insistió la mujer mientras le acariciaba

**- ¿Huesos? ¿Qué nombre es ese?-** quién se llamaría así se preguntó; aquella mujer lo estaba asustando

**-Pues el que me pusiste tú ¿Cómo estás?**

Aquella mujer había cogido muchas confianzas, parecía ser alguien importante, conocerle, pero no sabía quién era

**- Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres**- dijo seriamente Booth


	21. Chapter 21

Lo siento mucho por el retraso, la verdad es que bastante tiempo, la verdad es que tengo algunos capítulos más escritos y gracias a un review de AnsaMo, voy a subir unos cuantos, espero que os gusten y a ver si tengo la inspiración para seguir avanzando en la historia

…..

La mujer dejó de acariciarle, se puso en pie y le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto le penetraban- **¿Es una de tus bromas? Porque esta no me gusta nada**

Aquella mujer le daba pena, pero es que no sabía quién era- **No es ninguna broma, te conozco?-** se animó a preguntarla, Rebecca que se encontraba detrás de la mujer observando la escena, tal vez sabría quién era- **Rebecca ¿Quién es ella?**

Nadie le contestaba, las dos mujeres lo miraban extrañadas, su pulso se disparó y rápidamente la enfermera, una que había estado con él desde que despertó la pidió que salieran

**-Señorita tendrá que salir de la habitación, usted también, no deben alterarlo en este estado**

**- Vamos Brennan**- dijo Rebecca

¿Brennan? Pensó Booth, aquel nombre le sonaba…ya sabía quién era esa mujer, era su compañera, o eso le había dicho Rebecca, "vaya, menuda compañera" pensó. Parecía ser que aquella mujer que había llegado tan elegantemente vestida, aquella mujer que estaba tan preocupada por ella, no era otra que su compañera de trabajo ¿Desde cuándo había aceptado tener compañera?

**- No, no puedes haberme olvidado, no puedes olvidarme**- decía Brennan, parecía muy alterada, de repente lágrimas recorrieron su tez- **No puedes hacerme esto Booth, tu no**- le impresionó la reacción que tuvo, "No puedes hacerme esto Booth, tu no" ese tu no, ya se lo habían hecho más veces? Parecía estar defraudándola

**-Señorita, por favor, está alterando al paciente. Salga de la habitación**- insistió la enfermera

**- Vamos, será lo mejor-** dijo Rebecca, ambas salieron y Rebecca cerró la puerta

La enfermera se centró en él, comenzó a vigilar su pulso, le administró algo que hizo que aquel monitor dejara de pitar, pero Booth no podía dejar de mirarla, la veía al otro lado dando vueltas por el pasillo mientras le decía algo a Rebecca

**- Sr Booth, tranquilizase**- decía la enfermera- **Mire a la luz**- pero Booth no apartaba la mirada de Brennan- **Por favor, miré a la luz**- decía la enfermera mientras sujetaba en la mano una pequeña linterna, cogió a Booth de la barbilla y le giró. Entonces Booth prestó atención a la enfermera, parecía estar todo normal. Volvió a estar bien

**- Es peligroso que se altere en su estado-** dijo la enfermera

**- ¿Cómo se llama?-** le preguntó Booth

- **Dorothy**- contestó ella

**- Dorothy ¿Usted ha estado conmigo desde que ingrese?-** preguntó Booth

**-Sí, sr Booth, ésta es mi sección y he estado vigilándole desde el principio**

**- La chica de antes, la que ha venido hace poco**- dijo señalando hacia a fuera- **¿Es mi novia?-** preguntó Booth

Parecía ser que Brennan era su compañera, o eso le había hecho dicho Rebecca, pero ¿Eran algo más? La forma en la que había reaccionado, el sentirse tan dolida, por no saber quién era, seria porque les unía algo más que el trabajo? Sentía curiosidad, quería saber qué relación mantenía con ella. Rebecca parecía conocerla bien, ahora la estaba abrazando, consolando, del gran disgusto que tenia encima. Tenía que ser tan doloroso, que alguien al que quieres, te olvidé. Pero "¿Ella me quería?" se preguntaba, mientras la enfermera le miraba

**- No lo sé** – se animó a decir Dorothy- **Creo que es su compañera de trabajo, fue ingresada al mismo tiempo que usted, pero ella, creo recordar, perdió sangre ya que casi le perforaron la aorta-** Booth la miró extrañado- **el cuello para que me entiendas**- prosiguió Dorothy

Booth había escuchado esa frase antes "El cuello, para que me entiendas", pero no podía situarla en un contexto espacio-temporal, solo le vino a la mente, la imagen de una mujer desvaneciéndose mientras sangraba, pero no conseguía atribuirle un rostro

Dorothy prosiguió- **No sé si son algo más, se que hace tiempo que no venia, pero las primeras semanas se pasaba horas junto a usted, creo que tena la esperanza de que despertara al oír su voz**

Booth la escuchaba atentamente quería saber más- **También recuerdo que le ponía la televisión y le llevaba algunos estudios científicos, que a mi pesar un poco pesados-** rió

"Estudios científicos" la cosa es que Booth no recordaba haber leído alguno, pero tenía algunos datos que no sabía de dónde habían salido.

- **Debe importarle mucho, cualquiera no haría eso, pero si quieres saber más, debería preguntarle a ella**- terminó Dorothy

Y ahí estaba ella pegada a la ventana mirándole, la miró a sus ojos pero ella enseguida apartó su mirada. Lo que le había contado Dorothy le había dejado aún más confuso, parecía mantener una bonita relación, con aquella mujer, y ni siquiera podía recordar un momento junto a ella

Dorothy salió- **Ya está tranquilo, pueden pasar pero no le alteren**- dijo advirtiéndoles

Rebecca se levantó del banco- **Vamos Brennan**- la dijo

Brennan no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo así que- Ve tú, yo iré más tarde

Rebecca asintió**- Esta bien**- le dije, comprendía que debía ser muy duro y quería dejarla un espacio


	22. Chapter 22

Brennan volvió a sentarse, y a pensar, ¿qué pasaría ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué estaba tan afectada? Se decía. Se suponía que solo era su compañero, o eso es lo que quería creer. Cuando se encontró con el asesino de su madre, éste le hizo dudar de quién era, pero ahí estaba él, la abrazó y la dijo "Yo sé quién eres", ahora ni él lo sabía.

Había deseado tanto que se despertará, lo había deseado tanto, los sueños en los que acudía al funeral de Booth la atormentaban tanto, no quería que se cumplieran, pero tampoco que despertara a este precio. Un precio demasiado alto. Un precio que nadie debería pagar.

Tal vez los médicos la pudieran dar algún tipo de explicación, una explicación para lo que había ocurrido, qué había pasado con sus conexiones cerebrales para no recordar nada de estos 4 años, pero sobre todo, tal vez podrían facilitarla una solución, algún remedio, si es que había

Estaba sentada en ese banco, cuando le vio venir, vio la hora que el reloj del pasillo marcaba, habían pasado dos horas desde que se suponía que había quedado con él, con Sully. Cuando habló con Rebecca y ésta le dijo que Booth había despertado, apagó su móvil, no quería que nadie la molestara, que nadie le impidiera ir a verle, pero se olvidó, se olvidó completamente de él, de su cita. Llevaban días planeándolo y se olvidó de avisarle, se olvidó de informarle de las noticias, le había dejado plantado. Se levantó y entonces las vio, vio sus sandalias, las sandalias negras que llevaba desde que salió de su casa, las que utilizo para conducir, sobre las que corrió…pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que las tenia, luego se miró y vio su vestido rojo, aquel que Ángela había elegido cuidadosamente ¿Cómo se había presentado así en el hospital? Ahora empezaba a comprender algunas miraditas que había recibido. Había llevado la ropa para su cita, y ni se había percatado de cómo iba vestida, ni de que había quedado con Sully. ¿Se habría enfadado? Debería haberle avisado, pero lo hubiera hecho de acordarse

Sully traía una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, "normal por su parte" pensaba Brennan. De pie a la espera de su llegada

**- Lo siento Sully, pero Rebecca me…**

No pudo completar su frase, Sully la había alcanzado y abrazado con todas sus fuerzas**- No pasa nada, Tempy**

Brennan que había controlado hasta ahora sus sentimientos, derramó unas lágrimas

**- Lo siento, debería a verte avisado**

**- Shh…, no te preocupes**- dijo Sully, no quería enfadarse con ella en estos momentos, pero la verdad es que le había molestado tener que esperarla tanto tiempo sin saber donde estaba

Permanecieron fundidos en ese abrazo unos segundos más, después se separaron y se sentaron en el banco, dándose la mano

**- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?**

**- Al ver que tardabas te llamé al móvil, pero estaba apagado…después llame a tu casa, pero no lo cogías y entonces llamé a Cam para ver si estabas por el Jeffersonian, ella me contó lo de Booth**- noticia que Sully había recogido con intranquilidad, pues entonces las cosas cambiarían y no sabía muy bien cómo

**- El equipo**- dijo Brennan, tampoco los había llamado a ellos, no había llamado a nadie, simplemente quería verle y se olvidó de avisarles a ellos, seguramente les habría avisado Rebecca, pero ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? No lo sabrían, "vaya egoísta que soy"

- **Supuse que estarías aquí… ¿Es verdad que no recuerda?-** dijo para asegurarse que lo que le habían dicho era cierto mientras la acariciaba tiernamente el pelo

Sully sabía que Booth no recordaba, seguramente porque nadie habría interrumpido a Rebecca, y ella les podría haber contado lo que pasaba

- **No recuerda nada, no sabe quién soy**- dijo llorando- **no sabe quién soy**- Sully la volvió abrazar. Estas últimas semanas Brennan dejó de sufrir por él, había conseguido recuperar la sonrisa, la alegría y sobretodo había vuelto para reconquistarla y lo estaba consiguiendo. Aunque el hecho de que Booth no recordara, suponía una ventaja y un inconveniente, la ventaja es que su principal competidor no sabía ni de la existencia de Brennan y el inconveniente, era que el hecho de que no la recordara, podría despertar en Brennan los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, algo que verdaderamente temía que ocurriera

**- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?-** preguntó Sully

**- No lo sé**- insistió Brennan- **no lo sé**

Brennan apoyo su cabeza en el hombreo de Sully, se acomodó en la posición, permaneció callada, sintiendo que tenía una poyo en estos malos momentos, alguien que aparentemente la comprendía, que la hacía sentirse mejor, cuando su mejor migo se encontraba en una cama intentando saber quién era y que había hecho en estos años. Se encontraba intentando encontrarse a sí mismo, se dice que las personas son sus recuerdos, las personas que hemos conocido, los lugares en los que hemos vivido…todo aquello que en estos momentos Booth no recordaba. Sentada en aquel banco, apoyada en el hombro de Sully, mirando al vacio. Durante casi cuatro meses haba temido la pérdida de su gran amigo, la pérdida de su compañero pero el hecho de que la recordara la desgarraba el alma, la partía en dos... ¿Cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Booth? ¿Que es lo que le decía su corazón?

Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por Rebecca que había salido de la habitación


End file.
